Let's play a game
by Right.over.here
Summary: AU, Gabriella has a new attitude, new style. Nothing u would guess, and this Gabriella r going 2 show a certian Bolton how to play a game..... but 1th story so don't kill me plz! Last one here guys!
1. Chapter 1

Oki so here is the deal, I read this story of mine here... And I found a lot of misstakes and stuff I regret I put in it. So when it was raining this summer I changed the story!

So here is a remake of " Let's play a game! " But if you loved it before, It's still the same as it where before, just a little better gramar perhaps... What ever I hope you will love this one as well! Give me a week and all the new chapters will be there 2... For now, here is the new 'Chapter 1'

**Don't owe the original cast**, just the supproting cast as you will notice!

* * *

New school, oh she wished she were back at her old one.

But on the other hand, here she wouldn't be the only celebrity. Her mum had chosen this school for her just because the huge number of high class celebrities children actually went there. But she wasn't like them. May be she was even more of a celeb then any one there. She didn't know! Her new heals were not too comfortable for her, but they kept her awake the whole way in to school. The Skirt was the one she loved, a short jeans skirt whit pink décor, the slim red top that showed her curves in all the right places she wished them to be. The curves she had worked her entire life for. Her time as a cheerleader totally made a difference. There was a lot kids running in the halls and talking in laud voices.

Not so different they're from the old one. One difference though, they didn't stop to look at her. At her old school she and Anna would make a whole corridor stop by just glance into it. Her mom had already left and she was a lone to find the principle. Not the first time either, always the same procedure at a new school. Why oh why did her mom had to transfer her to this school? She would never be a cheerleader or have the same kind of friends she had before. She almost could bet on that the boys were a lot more geeks then Mike or Trevor ever had been.

Troy POV

A new year. Chad came to meet him at the bus, just four more days of bus and then he could pick up his new car. He couldn't wait for it. His old one was gone in Chicago, since his older brother had taken it as he moved this summer. But if he got a new one, a better one, it wouldn't be so bad. If only this year, they would win the championship.

He was Wild Cats greatest player, the golden boy. A great asset to the whole school.

" Hey man! " He gave a High five to both Zeke and Chad, his two best friends at East High. Zeke with his arm around his girl, Sharpay Evans the queen of East High. She smiled at her boyfriend before they kissed and she walked away to her own friends, mostly girls. With the exception of the younger twin brother, Ryan. Troy would never admit it to anyone, but he was a little bit jealous of Zeke who got the hottest girl in school.

" Hey, how was your summer? Haven't heard from you in four days now. What's up? " Chad almost jumped him over when Troy didn't see were he came from.

" Just out." Was the answer no way he would really say the truth to them, he really helped his mom with the kitchen. Not something he wanted Chad or Zeke to know about. " How was you summer with Shar, Zeke? Hot?" A red colour found it's way to Zeke's cheeks.

" It was great " Poor Zeke he would never grow up, when it came to girls. But he was a great friend.

Then Troy looked up to the school, one girl caught his attention. Brown hair, short skirt and lovely curves. ' Dame she was fine, wonder who she was? ' Chad had seen her to.

"Hey man, what to you think? " Chad had a smile on his face just before he lighted a cig and got a hit from Troy back.

"She's going to be mine." Chad just laughed at him and handed him the packet he got from Zeke. It was just ten minutes left he got the time.

Gabriella POV

Nice principle, nicer then the last one. Now, just find you homeroom. 'Yeah, right! No map, no nothing. Great!' Gabriella let out a sigh and started to walk. She was actually curious about the cheerleader she saw on some posters, and especially one got her attention. Audition for Cheerleader captain spot open this year Audition next Monday. A grin found it's way to Gabriella's lips; maybe this school wouldn't be so bad.

" Hey!" A blond girl smiled at her. " Name's Sharpay Evans!" A hand was in front of her to take, which she did.

" Gabriella Montez!" Sharpay looked her up and down, please don't see my mum, please don't. Gabriella kept thinking as Sharpay looked her in the eyes again. A new curious look, oh my good, please don't.

" So, your new right?" She just gave her a nod. She hadn't noticed who she was, jeppi! Which was enough for Sharpay to like her, not too much of a bitch she was afraid she would be. "It's ok! So were you going? For homeroom "

" Eh, some teacher named Darbus. Have no idea, didn't get a map or anything." Sharpay just smiled at her confused face.

" That's ok, and don't think you will get one, you can come with me. She's my teacher, so come on. " Sharpay talked the whole way to their classroom were they to a seat next to each other.

" So do you do any acting or singing? We are so in some need of a new singer and dancers " She kept on babbling.

" No, I don't. I saw the posters for the cheerleading tryouts." Sharpay rolled her eyes when she told her that. " What?"

" Naw, just the first thought I got when I saw you. But it was worth a try to convert you to the acting scene." She smiled when she saw Gabriella smile back. " But it's ok, you can still be my friend."

" Puh, thought I lost you there." Gabriella joked.

" Okay, so at lunch I will introduce you to the gang you have to be with. You just have to meet my boyfriend, although keep in mind I try to make him stop smoking. It's such a bad habit." Gabriella really thought for a moment that this school would be just as great as her old one. But just for a moment. Because two seconds later, a gang of boys came in. It just screamed popular around them. No one could misunderstand that. Basketball player, tall and handsome all in one. She just gave them a short look before focusing once more on Sharpay and her stories.

" Hey Shar!" A tall and good-looking boy said before giving her a kiss on the cheek. So this has to be the boyfriend, Gabriella thought as she smiled at them. They looked so cute together. Before…

" Have you been SMOKING before class!" That was a new voice, high voice, Gabriella was on her way out of her chair when Sharpay started to scream " Haven't I told you it's bad for you? " The boy just rolled his eyes and pulled his chair closer to hers. Leaning his head to the side and gave her a baby look.

" Yep, but you love me anyway." Sharpay couldn't really respond quickly enough, so her boyfriend swished subject. " So must be the new girl then?"

" Yeah, Gabriella." The shocked hands.

" Zeke "

" She is going to be our new Cheer captain!" Sharpay filed in. Smiled like an idiot.

" That so?"

" No, maybe. I'm going to the tryouts anyway. " Gabriella confessed, but she liked the idea of being a captain again. Maybe then she could show this school what cheering was all about. She had never heard about the Wild Cats cheerleaders before today. Which couldn't be a good sign, for them. Before she knew it, the class was over and done. If it wasn't for Sharpay and Zeke, she would have fallen asleep. The teacher was all about the acting and their tryouts this Friday.

Not even Sharpay was that in to the whole thing as she was. Gees!

* * *

**Troy POV**

Him and Chad walked out of their homeroom, whit out knowing the name of the girl. Some thing ... Montez. He wasn't fast enough to catch her first name. But he was going get it, she was too hot to not be the basketball captains girlfriend. ' It was destiny ', at least for him. It was mostly because of that, and he couldn't help himself but thinking she was way to hot for just some guy who didn't know how to handle girl like that. She would look good cheering for him at the games on the weekends. He smiled at the thought, he already had picked her out, and he was sure enough that she would be his soon. But switching the subject to another girl he knew when he was walking next to his friend, Chad.

" What, don't you think that Taylor looked better this year? " He asked Chad, knowing she was out of the zone of hearing his answer.

" Naw, I don't know man. She is all … you know.. Serious and stuff, too much for me. " His friend told him easy as if he had asked about the weather. He would never get why his friend was so upset about that girl. He didn't get the point if he knew he wouldn't get the girl, why mop around like that. She had dumped him over the summer, he could almost have every girl on campus if he looked around a little, he was after all a basketball player. They where top leaders of the school when it came down to girls and dating material.

" What about Maggi? She looks pretty hot "

" Not even you believe that bull " Chad just bumps his hand in to the locker that opened like clockwork " Now can we just get going?" He looked pretty pissed from what Troy could see.

" Okay, but what about Ashley? " Chad just boxed him in the side as an answer. " Okay, so let's go then."

* * *

In the hallway, the younger pupils actually did step a side for Sharpay. It was really cool the way the hallway split up like it did. It wouldn't have happened at the last school. Sure she was the cheerleader, the cheerleader, but they sure would not split like they did now. The had only stopped to look at her, but she had to make her own way though the starring crowed. Gabriella was impressed. In a good way, she really liked it, not to much of a change from her old school to the new one, easy ride. 

" So I'm going to introduce you to some of the cheerleaders I know around here. Amber, Tessie and this would be Maggi "

The tree girls without their uniform sad hi and hugged Sharpay.

" So, new girl ha? " A chewing gum came out from her mouth as she rolled it around her finger.' Typical Cheerleading thing! '

" Yes, and she's going to be at the tryouts next week. So you better watch it!" Sharpay answered for her, even before she had a chance to open her mouth to say a word.

" Okay, so you were a cheerleader before?"

" Yeah, Always has been always will be "

" Cool! " That was it, no rivalry. ' What was this for school? Shouldn't these girls be angry or something ' Gabriella thought. The whole thing fascinated Gabriella. Gabby slattern the skirt one more time, and followed Amber to chemistry. One of her subjects, she never understood how she of all people had a so easy go with the subject?

For crying out loud she was a cheerleader for god sake, she was supposed to be shallow and totally into, well not this anyway, nothing like science or math. After the class Amber was fascinated by her expertise on the subject. And Gabby was a little bit flattered by her comments.

And in the hallway the turn of the day came. It had been a great first day at East High. Right to the moment she saw the East High Golden Boy. Amber just rolled her eyes when she saw Troy coming their way with the whole gang behind him and Chad. Zeke was no were to be seen. Amber disappeared with a guy on the team she seemed to know pretty well. So she was left alone with, what she had heard, the famous hottie.

Gabriella had to give Troy some credit, he was good looking she got to say that. The guy stopped just in front of her as the other guys just passed her by, giving her the look. She knew she was hot, they didn't have to prove it like that. But in some way it gave her some more confident as they recognised her as a hot one.

" Hello new girl! " The girls had told her about his smile, which could have been on any add for a toothbrush. She was not going to fall for the schools bitch magnet she had hared what Amber had told her. No way, she would fall into that trap again.

" Oh, you mean me? " She played surprised and tried to walk pass him, that wasn't that easy. " You want something?"

" Yeah, maybe a name? " He couldn't stop smiling. She was to hot for him, smelled like roses, fresh. Maybe she was hotter then Sharpay. She was different, just the fact she was a brunette made them different. Oh, you poor little girl, you have no chance now. His voice said as he lean in a little bit more, not giving her room for escape.

" Gabriella "

" Troy "

" Yeah I know " She made a thumb back towards one of the posters on the wall she knew was behind her.

" Oh yeah, maybe a little bit to obvious" She smiled, oh my good what a smile. He could not stop but starring at her " So what's up now?"

" Meeting Sharpay, in the cafeteria " Troy took his chance and laid his arm around her shoulder. Gabriella was taken off guard, had no time to get away from the weight that suddenly appeared on her.

" Then I show you there " She didn't have a chance to stop him or to reject him. He was to big to hit and run from, little too handsome to actually walk away from. The way the girls looked at her now, was the look that said 'Oh, how we wished we was her' and she kind of liked it. Looking up to his face, dame he was good-looking. But no, she had a feeling he wasn't boyfriend material. And she had no intentions of proving her thoughts.

" GABRIELLA! " He so did recognise that voice, Sharpay. He didn't need to look so far to see her and Zeke together with the others. After a long time for Gabriella to decide what sandwich she wanted, but ended up with a salad, they ended up at their usual table, in the middle of course.

" Gabriella, could I call you Gabby? " A short girl with a hat on the side over the brown hair asked, Gabriella just nodded as an answer. " Oh, right Name's Kelsi! " The hand came over as she was on her way down.

" Okay, Gabriella " Sharpay laid a hand on her shoulder and showed Troy away to take a seat next to Zeke " So you already meet Troy, and this was Kelsi and this is her boyfriend Jason, Chad is on his way over here. And my lover boy Zeke, Maggi, Amber, Clark, Brian, Matthew and my brother Ryan here " They all nodded as they heard their names pop up and Sharpay appeared behind them, as she walked around the table introducing them. All Gabby did was to nod back, no need to show some soft side here. She had no idea of who they where, so she didn't want any one of them to believe she was the quiet type.

" So how do you like the school so far Gabby? " Kelsi asked a couple of minutes in to the conversation. " I mean do you like it here?"

" Yeah kind of, I mean I like you girls here " She answered knowing it would piss off the guys as it also did to her satisfaction.

" Man, Troy what have you been telling her? " Was the cry from Clark and Zeke.

" Nothing, I'm sure she loves me any way "

" Oh, and way is that? "

" The way you let my arm around you told me " He smiled an annoying smile down at her, okay so she was a little bit shorter but he didn't need to prove it to her like that. That was it, this guy surely was getting on her nerves. Reminded her of her old boyfriend back in Chicago, and that was a road she was not willing to go down again. That had been one of those on and off relationships, worse then her mothers with her own dad. He only had her as a girlfriend because she was hot and a cheerleader, the cheerleader, but still not captain. And because of her dad, her all to famous dad. Sometimes she wished nothing more then her parents to be just two normal Americans, nothing more nothing less.

" It was too heavy for me " She snorted back at his comment.

Trying to get away from that kind of conversation she asked about the others activities, which made her gulp. ' These people were geniuses ' Was the thought that crossed her mind. Kelsi both played and wroth music for their school musicals, Sharpay, as she already knew was the queen of acting around here, her brother was a little bit smaller king in the area, Zeke gave her some of his cookies to prove to her that he where going to be one amazing chef, they were so good, Brian was an actor as well as a basketball player, Amber was a star ballet dancer who had her eyes on Broadway, Matthew wanted to be a writer, something that gave almost everybody a smaller chock. Chad was a little bit normal 8 if you could say so, he was still Chad, Hello ), just loved to thou basket. But what she didn't know anything about Troy, so Chad told her. As he just entered the conversation just in time for Troy's confession.

" And here we have the next layer in B&L " She raised an eyebrow.

" B&L? as in Bolton & Lake? " Now she was impressed, and she thought her mum was special.

" Jepp, my daddy " Said Troy and started to hit Chad's shoulder for his comment about his dad, he wasn't proud of him. Not in the way he should be, it was his older brother who was descent to take over the firm. Not him, he was supposed to be the player son to his dad. " So what about your family? " Now everybody moved in on her, wanted to hear all the details.

" As you can tell, we are all, in one way or another celebrates. Your family has to be something good, getting you in to East High." Maggi said, twisting a lock of hair around her finger. This little comment of hers, really annoyed Gabriella, she didn't know why, it just did. Just something about that cheerleader that really bugged her.

" Eh, not that special "

She didn't want to tell them about her high-class mother, who took her with her from her dad, who himself was a one of the best basketball players USA had ever seen. No not yet anyway, she wanted to have real friends that didn't care about her parents quality. "My mom is a designer and my dad, haven't seen him for six years" Not a total lie, seen it was six years seen they lived together like a family, but only six days seen she'd seen him waving her of at the airport. And her mother was a designer but not a small, as she made the others believe, she had made tree lines for Channel and Dior, was a huge star in Paris and was now working on H&M new autumn line. She didn't even mention that her father was famous at all. It was something she could say later. If they became her friend they would truly like her before she told them.

She just wanted to make sure first, nothing wrong in that.

Right?

* * *

" Nice one, Chad! " Zeke said as they entered the hallway. " Hay Gabby, do you smoke? " She definitely felt Sharpay's eyes on her as she heard the word 'smoke'. She had been smoking in Chicago, but she had promised both of her parents that she would quit. Reminding her of the huge gift she would get if she didn't smoke for a year would be, so she said no. 

But to her surprise the small Kelsi followed them out for a smoke. But she hoped it was just because her boyfriend was going out for air, or what he said anyway. Two classes left that day, which went by quickly enough, as she had a new friend in both of them. Chad, Brian and Amber again. Brian was cute and Chad was funny. So they made the history lesson go by fast with their humour. And she found herself wondering how Brian would be as a boyfriend. He was smart, cute, had a great humour, and didn't treat her like Troy the Golden boy did. He was just a regular guy.

Something she really wanted in her life, some one simple and not form a high society or bigheaded air balloon. But the thought was crushed quickly as he told her he got a girlfriend. ' Dame it! Why did every nice guy she meet had to be taken already? Or gay? ' That was an annoying fact that every time seemed to be correct.

As the first day at East High was over she got a lift home with Sharpay and her brother Ryan, who wanted to see were she lived so they could pick her up on Saturday. As they said they should have a party for the new girl in town, and a new year of acting skills.

**Gabriella POV**

Her new home. She had just been in town for just a week, which meant that they still lived in a house full with boxes and her wardrobe was four bags on the floor and two boxes downstairs, in what would be their living room, as soon they had all the boxes out of there. As she walked into their new white house with a garden, the last one couldn't count as a garden, just some grass on the outside and the rest was just stones and right some more stones. This one had a great garden with some bushes of roses on the front of their house, and in the back they had also roses and a couple of trees and a great swimming pool. And a deck of wood out to walk right from the living room and jump in to it. Gabriella actually loved their new home, something she couldn't say about the one in Chicago. Something that made her sleep over at friends and party a lot. Also something she promised her mother she wouldn't be doing this last year of High School. Or she wished anyway she could keep it.

" Gabby is that you? or the handyman? "

" It's me mom! " She called back to where ever her mom was, she was not in the hall or the kitchen. But she came walking with one of the many boxes they had to unpack.

" Gabbs, can you start with your room already. So we can get all these boxes out of the way. You know I hate this brown colour" Her mother said and gave her a quick hug with one arm before walking into the kitchen with her daughter behind her " So how was your day sweetie? "

" Great, made a couple of friends " Gabby answered as she sat down on one of the high chairs around the table in the middle.

" That's my girl. But how were the classes then? You found something interesting to do? Some new activity? "

" Well they do got a tryout for Cheerleading position next week " She said with a dreamy look on her face." I would love to be on their team, show them what to do. Have you ever heard about the Wild Cats Cheerleaders? "

" Nope, and I guess you haven't either " Gabriella shucks her head in respond. " So what do you want to eat? or are you hungry? "

" Starving! " Her mother just laughed at her comment.

**Troy's House**

Off the buss, oh he couldn't wait for the day his father would say 'Son, your new ride is here' He kept on dreaming about this new car all the way into the house were he found his dad in the study with some business man, sounded like they were arguing to him. His mother just told him it would be twenty minutes to dinner. So he could just go outside to play basketball or just go up to his room. Up in his room, all there was on the walls screamed 'boy' around it, it was posters of cars and his favourite basketball players, mostly Mike (short for Michael) Blake or Michael Jordan, his two biggest idols. He accidentally put his huge TV on by mistake as the remote had landed on the floor. And as he had nothing to do, and was to lazy to take his hand down to switch to a other channel, he laid down on the bed and watch a program about some great designer. He could almost bet a thousand on that both Sharpay and Gabriella were watching this show, by the way they talked about cloths and make up today. Then he almost got a heart attack, the girl on the screen waved at him. Almost made him dead on the spot. A small family, standing in front of the press waving their hands, at some big event. The young girl had a slim dress and beautiful curves that was relived under it. And the colour of dark red made her glow, the same as her smile. And the voice of the show started to speak again.

" … The family Montez - Blake has been a story in the story. Which started in the early 80's when Anne and Michael meet at a photo shot for Michael's at the time team in New York. And since then been an on and off relationship ever since, which also had it's glamour day when they announced they were going to have a baby. And what a beautiful girl, here with her father Michael Blake at one of his final games last year "

The scene was taken as you could see Gabriella hug her father after a victory. A scene Troy most probably had in his collection from Basketball season last year.

" Young Ms Montes-Blake, was born into the high life society, and has become one of Americas icons when she became a teenager. And a lot of journalists say she's going to be our next Paris Hilton "

Some old pictures of Gabriella was shown in a fast speed so they could show as many as they possibly could.

" I know my mom is great, so is my dad, even if we don't live together we get along just fine. Maybe I fallow one of their footsteps later in life, right now I just want to be a normal teenager " Says a beautiful Gabriella in a interview not to long ago if Troy looked at her face, it was exactly same as the one he had seen earlier that day at school.

When her voice died out, her smile took it's place. As the voice of a other women continued to talk about her life. Troy couldn't take his eyes away from the screen. He was in chock, that hot girl he was now determent to get as a girlfriend. She was way to cool, and to hot, to just be anyone, then the one she really was. But he should have known, just be living here made some one special. And East High was one of the greatest school you could go to.

Every kid was high society there, just take Sharpay for example - the daughter of a photo model and her dad being one of the highest political force at DC. And the model genes were defiantly shown on her body and attitude of their daughter and son. Zeke was the one who was lowest on the stairs, if he could say so, his mother came form a middle class family who married her way up to society, his dad just being a lawyer at Troy's father firm.

But then it was just a mixture in school, kids with, like Zeke's, middle class celebrities and to the top like the Evans siblings and now Gabriella. But the new girl totally made them into nobodies. Then the question came up, why didn't she tell them about her famous dad and mum at school?

Or that she already was a celebrity? Troy was confused.

" TROY, dinners ready! " His mom woke him up, okay so maybe he hadn't been honest either. That his dad was the best lawyer not just in the state but in the whole country, and his mother being the classmate of both the Hilton's and a superstar ex singer in one of the top five bands in history. So maybe he wasn't surprised that she'd kept it quite about her parents. Hadn't he done the same when he moved here a couple of years ago?

So, maybe he understood why. But still he was surprised, she didn't look famous by the looks of it. Maybe her attitude to boys but, that was just a little bit too much of a cheerleader to be noticing. On his way down he saw his dad say good by to the business man he saw earlier.

" Well hello son! " His father said when he turned around to see Troy coming down the stairs " How was the first day at school? "

" Nothing to complicated "

" Didn't I tell you to stop smoking? " His father told him with a little bit of anger or just doubt in his voice. Troy just gave him a look.

" You smoke, how many times haven't mom told you to quit? " He said back, as he always did.

" Yeah, but you shouldn't have started like that. It's not good for you if you're going to be a big player " He said as they came in to the dinner. Mom and his younger sister already sat at the table and had already started the meal.

" Speaking of players! Did you know the Michael Blake's daughter goes to Troy's school? " His mother asked, taking Troy off guard. ' How did his mother know that? ' Troy just sat down next to his nine-year-old baby sister.

" Troy, did you meet her? I heard she is some girl. " His father asked to his son.

" Yeah, her name is Gabriella. But she didn't tell anyone about her parents, so I just found a few minutes ago " He confessed, his mother just smiled. Remembering six years ago when they moved here from LA, how nervous Troy had been about the first day. And how he had been, trying to the last minute to hide who his dad was.

" Well, how come that be such a reminder? " His father laughed

**Gabriella's House later**

" Mom have you seen my box with my books in it? " Screamed Gabriella down the hall, were she wished her mom would be.

" No, look in the living room or the garage! " Was the respond just as the phone started to ring in her room somewhere. Took her a few seconds to find it behind two tree boxes in the corner. It was an unfamiliar number showing on the display, so it wasn't her father.

" Yeah, it's Gabriella " She said simply as she sat down on the big new bed.

" Hi Gabby, it's me Sharpay " Gabriella let out a sigh, it wasn't some creep who got her number, and she had been giving both Sharpay and Kelsi her new number.

" Hi Shar, What's up? "

" Oh, well not so much but wondering how it's going for you with the unpacking of all your stuff ? seemed to be a hell of a work there " Gabriella laughed, Sharpay had just seen the hall, but maybe that was enough to understand.

" You have no idea. But I might be done next week " She laughed together with the blond on the other end.

" Okey, think I got it. But I hope you get it done faster. Because both Amber and me are curious about that room of yours " She told her. " And I really called you to say that I won't be at school tomorrow. So you could hang with Amber and Kelsi. And don't wait for me "

" Were are you going? "

" You know in told you my mom is a model ? Well she got this job these four next days and wanted me to come along, so we are going to New York for the next days. So I will see you on Saturday, next! " Sharpay told her proudly, she could almost se her in front of her smiling when she told her this.

" Okey, well I guess I will be with Amber this week. She seemed pretty cool! " She said, they talked for a few minutes more, before her mom screamed it was time for her to call her dad. She hadn't called him yesterday so she should do it to night before he thought she'd been hurt or dead somewhere down there.

Why oh why, did they have to leave him behind?

she almost cried when she hung up on her dad. All she really wanted was to have a real family, the one that wasn't split up on different side of the country. And she didn't find the box with all of her books that night either. Made her wonder if she forgot it in Chicago.

Dame that was all her journals and all her photograph's in that box, she swore, as she went to bed.

* * *

The next few days Troy tried to get Gabriella's attention, and Gabriella just enjoyed showing him off. 

So it was a quiet first week at the high society school East High. She didn't hide away who her parents where, she just didn't tell any one… That isn't lying is it? She couldn't say she was lying, if no one asked her about it.

And when she started to talk to Amber, the Cheerleaders was actually quite famous for their throws and high-class performances and had actually won some prices. Not that kind that Gabriella first thought, maybe they were good. Amber also showed her some steps they did for the tryouts every year.

That was new, the team wasn't the same year to year. And as their cheer captain graduated last year they didn't have a captain to select the team either. So Gabriella really had a chance to be something here. Something that made her dance all the time at home, trying to find something more special then the normal stuff she learned back in Chicago or New York.

So came Saturday and Sharpay picked her up outside her house to drive them both to Kelsi's house just a block form her home. Gabriella was almost in a chock when she saw who Kelsi's parents were, famous just as Sharpay's and her own. Her mom was a director in Hollywood, and her dad was a co writer who had written many manuscript to both his wife and other producers and directors. No wonder Kelsi was talented.

For the night Gabriella had one of the many dresses her mom had design for Dior, a short white dress that ended 4 inches above her knees, and showed her bare back. She knew what kind of effect it would have on boys. Her hair lose in the natural lock it had just some glitter in it to make the final touch. A simple necklaces with a white rose on her chest.

Sharpay had a deep blue dress just a little bit shorter then Gabby's but it didn't have the neck line as Gabby's had. And she had her hair up in a bun on her head just a few lose straws falling down in her face making her look like a real model.

Kelsi had a short skirt and a very slimed tub top to it, hair up in an advanced hairdo. No wonder these girls were popular. They waited till nine o'clock before getting over to Chad's house. Where the party was going pretty good, form what Gabby could say, not knowing how parties would be like down here. They made the entrée they were supposed to do, Jason came and picked up his girlfriend quickly, not wanting anyone else to take her away from him. Still the room went a little bit quieter as Gabriella and Sharpay was still standing there and watching the party. Looking for the real heart of the music and people. Sharpay showed her the way to the beer, which the guys watched like hawks.

" Well, hello, hello. Who is this pretty lady? " Said a drunken guy feeling his way down Gabriella's backside.

" Someone you won't get tonight " She answered before giving him her hand to his face. The guy was to drunk to reject and landed on the floor. Drunk as he was he just started laughing.

" Dame girl, you won't need a bodyguard that's for sure " Laughed a familiar voice belonging to Chad. Who just got in to the kitchen. Just in time to almost catch the guy falling.

" Well, never underestimate a girl Chad " She laughed as she got her beer from Sharpay who had a grin on her face.

" Don't think he does, after Taylor. Now do you, Chad? " She smirked like a devil. Chad just grabbed her beer and walked away form them. Looking really pissed at her comment.

" His ex GF! " Sharpay explained to her. When she grabbed her and the went into what Gabriella thought was the living room, at least that was where the music came from and some people danced on tables and floors.

Chad didn't care about were they danced as long they didn't dance on him! Sharpay explained again to her. The music really wanted Gabby to dance, she felt it like it as a drug or something. Handed the beer to Zeke who had found Sharpay, walking up to Amber and Maggi who dragged her up to the table they danced on. A little bit drunk as the alcohol from Kelsi's started to take her over, the dance became not so children friendly. The guys came over as wolfs around the table, the girls enjoyed every comment they got having Maggi in the centre and Gabby and Amber beside her, the dance became more and more sexy.

Troy had been out for a smoke with some of the guys on the team when they heard the music became louder then before. Curious about it, they went inside. Just to find two cheerleaders and Gabriella dancing on one of the tables with the whole party around them. The dance had almost everybody wondering if the girls were straight or if the dance just relived their true identity, as lesbians. It was too much for some of the girls that weren't drunk enough, for their boyfriends who were around the table. The dance had become very intense, witch was shown on the girls. As Amber and Gabriella had taken over the show, crawling like hungry tigers over each other. Really making them look like professionals. Troy found it very interesting to see Gabriella dance like that and made his way over there, with some of the guys with him. Standing still, in his mind, a little bit out side the real group of guys drawling at the table.

" Hey, Star boy! " Jesse screamed over the music. " Going to take her tonight or what? " Troy found that idea perfect.

" She is going to be all over me " He returned to Jesse who laughed at Troy starting bet, when Gabriella and Troy would walk up to a single up stairs. The music stopped for a second before turning into a new song, the girls jumping down from the table and getting there applauds. Amber and Gabriella, hugged each outer as a support partners. They had become really tight up there. And didn't let the other go on her own. He saw Gabriella walking cross the room to Zeke and Sharpay, who hugged the brunette with a huge smile on her face, probably proud over her new friend.

" So are you going or what? " Jake gave him two beers and showed him the way across the room. One last look at the guys who gave their thumbs up to go. He walked the way over to the couch were the guys were all over Gabby and Amber, who really enjoyed their attention they got.

" What about you and I in the empty room up stairs? " He whispered in Gabriella's ear as he gave the beer to her.

" What about you walking up stairs doing it yourself ? "She said out load, making the people laugh around her " Because you are so not getting any form me. Keep on dreaming Goldie! " She gave him the cold hand. No one had done that, not in his history book of girls. Making him more interested in the challenge she just gave him, let the games begin Gabby!

" So, I give you five minutes! Then you are going to be all over me " He said cockier this time looking into her brown eyes. She just smiled and said

" Make it five enteritis and maybe you will see my fist in your face " She said sweetly making the people around them laugh even harder. She was some cookie, came to mind, he had never had a challenge like this before, to be honest. It turned him on.

" Hey! Troy, you're loosing your grip man " One of the guys on the team laughed at him, just to get a cold eye from Troy.

" Yeah, are you really letting the girl go that easy, Troy? "Another one said. " She's out of your league Man! What about you and me sweetie? I know a house that is empty tonight " They guy laid his arms around her, sending away Troy easily from his space he was on.

" Do you se this? " Gabriella showed him her fist very closely to his face. " I think that house is going to be empty this night to. I'm not that drunk "

' Dame that girl had an attitude! ' Troy thought smiling to himself where he was standing.

" Sorry man! " Some guys told the guy who left Gabriella's side. She just smiled and said something to Sharpay and left the couch. Only to find Troy walking behind her. She didn't say anything but walked right through the mass of people to the stairs where he got her just as she reached the second floor.

" See told you five minutes, you and me! " He smiled.

" I'm just going to use the bathroom, walk downstairs again. " She said and moved so she just was two or three inches form Troy. " And then I'm going to tell Shar how disappointed you looked " Then she turned away to leave but was caught by Troy's hand on her wrist. Swinging her around so she landed on his chest and her back against the wall.

" I don't think I will be disappointed. Not by the looks of it " He grinned down at her face. She was trapped by his arm on one side and a small table on the other side. He knew, he had her were he wanted her.

Gabriella just looked at him with something like fire in her eyes. He didn't care that much about it when he kissed her forcefully. Not letting her say any comment or give her a chance to get away from him. As he said she was going to be his. It was her destiny. And as he thought a few seconds later she returned the kiss.

Wrapping her arms around his neck dragging him closer to her body, he could feel her against him. She was so light when he lifted her up against the wall, her legs around his waist. It could have been minute's hour's seconds he didn't really know when he heard a new voice behind him.

" Good, get a room people " From a girl who passed them by on her way down the stairs.

" Good idea! " She said between breaths as she looked in to his eyes. He had spent to many days at Chad's to not no know where the rooms were. As he closed the door he saw Gabriella laying on the bed smiling like a fool.

" You know your hot right? " That laugh, he could just die for. She just twisted her legs a little looking at him.

" Oh, you don't need to remind me, sugah " She said as she bite her finger, making him want her more. ' Dame she was fine ' He leaned down over her, she still smelled like roses. Her sweet hand on his neck pulled him closer. Down to the bed. He was sure now, she was defiantly his. As she rolled over, ended on top.

" The girl is always… on top " she smiled as she came back to his lips. She was some kisser, as she started to unbutton his shirt. And as the shirt came off and his hands started to go down her spine. She suddenly stood up and went to the door.

" Wait! What?.."

" Wait? Aha, Troy " She landed at the door looking sweetly back at him. " I told you, you would look disappointed " She said as she opened the door to turn around looking back at him. " I would never sleep with someone like you. Bye Goldie! " She gave him a wave with her hand and disappeared behind the door she closed. Troy was stunned, the girl turned him down. The first girl he really wanted, and she turned him down. That had to be the first girl to ever do that. Troy fell back on the bed, she had taken over, left and he was alone… What the f'''k had just happened?

* * *

**Gabriella Sunday**

Gabriella smiled into the mirror. Pretty satisfied by the day before. She actually had a great time at Chad's.

And the thing with Troy would defiantly be interesting.

But fun, because she knew she would never fall for the guy. He would just be like any other puppy dog following her around begging for more. It was Sunday and she had actually just finished her room at five, taking a shower and was on her way down to the kitchen. Sharpay hadn't called her yet, but she probably had a worse hangover then her. Or she was with Zeke. But it wasn't just Sharpay who would have a hangover, Gabriella's head had been pounding all day. But she had to finish her room some day, way not sooner then later.

" So honey! Feeling any better? " Her mom asked when she turned around from the sink.

" A little! Still groggy "

" Yeah I guess so. You promised me, Gabby. I'm worried it will turn out just as Chicago for you " Gabriella rolled an eye that was one time. One time and her mum kept it up to date every time she went out. It wasn't her fault she didn't know Mike had drugs. And nothing happened to her. But still her mum had to bring it up, very time she had a hang over or a night out. Which right now was a jackpot! " Okey, do you want some pizza? I think I have the number here somewhere "

" Yeah pizza would be great mum. I'm going watch TV " As she left the kitchen she could hear her mum dial a different number. She was sure it was to her father, so she should probably get a call in the nearest hour or so form him, upset by her behaviour or something like that. Why couldn't t her mum just tell her herself. She would listen as much at her critic as her father's didn't really matter who gave it to her. She wouldn't care either way!

**Gabriella POV**

Monday's free period. Gabriella should be nervous but she wasn't. She'd seen the other girls worm up, she could beat them easy with her routine. The Cheerleaders was on the opposite court for the basketball court, so she had the time to watch both Zeke's and Troy's tryout before she had to show her own coach what she was made off.

Her routine was in another diversion then the others. She could tell very easily. Her steps were from both street dance she had trained with Trevor, and her flips was trained with Carol. So she had no hard time working with the music they had, Gwen Steffani. She was certain she had her spot on the squad when she lifted her right hand with a pom-pom one last time with a smile. Her attitude, just that out of many things, was even 'more' then the others. She actually danced with the music no wrong steps or falling out from the rhythm. Amber was next, also she had her dance from the street, not so many advanced flips as her but she was good, really good. Her ballet skills really showed their way into the dance, with the pirouettes she did.

' Dame, that girl had a sparkle! ' Gabriella thought as she was one of the few left watching her routine, some of the girls had left right after their own routines. Some, like Gabriella, stayed to watch the others.

" Dame that was good girl! " She said with a hug when Amber sat down on the bench. The girl laughed

" Not as good as you. You so have to teach me how to do those stuff later! It looked so cool! " Gabriella laughed as she saw both Jesse and Troy walking over the other court.

" Hey what do you know, your lover boy! " She smiled.

" He's not my lover boy! "

" That's so not what the rumour says " Smiled the girl in front of her

" Really? What does the rumour say? " Gabriella wanted to know every detail. That Bolton didn't know who he was messing with!

She was so going to show him!

* * *

Still, plz review, I love to hear what you think!

Love

S


	2. Chapter 2

A new remake of chapter 2 hehe... keep up the reading, I promise you'll love it if, you like a bitchy attitued from Gabbs :P

* * *

Gabriella was furious. ' How dared he? ' Gosh, she knew better then do that. She knew how guys like him would be. And yet she did it! ' Oh, my good how stupid could she be? ' The hallway didn't split up like it had done for Sharpay, but she really didn't care if they did, or didn't. The one who was supposed to by worried where she was going, was that not good for nothing Bolton. She had fire in her ears as she marched her way through the people.

" Where is Bolton? " She had found Chad and her hand at his throat, furious, looking him in the eye. Not pleading, demanding an answer. " Danforth? Where is Bolton? " She asked again in a sweet voice letting go of him.

" I don't know! Honestly! " Hands in the air before she could do anything.

" Okey, anyone else who don't know where that male whore is? " She turned to the group of guys standing a few steps away from her. As she had let go of Chad's throat " Anyone? "

" Think he's outside with Zeke " A small voice sad somewhere in the crowd now surrounding her. She just gave her true cheerleader smile towards the crowd and made them split up for her. She was so going to tell that Bolton one thing or two.

**Troy POV**

Zeke just told him, how good it felt to be on the team again. Even thou it wasn't that hard for him to get on it. Shit, Zeke was one of the top players they had. So why was he even nervous from the beginning? Troy just blow out the smoke from his lungs before seeing a very angry brunette marsh her way over towards them. Oh dame! She was pissed! Troy just leaned against the wall and watched Gabriella walk straight towards him.

" BOLTON!?! What the f k have you told these people? " She more or less screamed to his face, just a few inches from his face. ' Okey, yes, she was pissed! No wait, she was upset, or no she was pissed at him! '

" Look, I just told them the truth, babe! " He answered in a cool voice. " The truth hurts sometimes! "

" Bolton? " She was on her way to slap him, by the looks of it. " We … " she pointed at his chest " did nor sleep 2gether! Where is the truth in that? Ha? Can't hear you Bolton! " She had her finger to point every single word into his chest.

" Well, I maybe told people that you would have slept with me " He said in a simple voice, he actually enjoyed this little conversation they had. And the fact that he so easily could make her, that angry.

" BOLTON! Good! You're the worst liar I have ever meet, you scum! " She slapped him in the face before turning around on her heals walking back to the school. He gave her a point for the slapping she was kind of strong, his cheek hurt for more then four seconds. Which had to be a record for a girl.

" Okey, she officially has a worse temper then Shar " Laughed an amused Zeke who had just been standing there watching the whole thing. That was it, he so was going to have that girl. Now! Well maybe not now, form what his cheek told him, he should wait at least two hours or so.

**Gabriella POV**

' Oh yes, she was angry alright! Oh, she couldn't believe that Bolton! ' She waited by Sharpay's locker for her friend to turn up. Which she did just a few seconds later.

" Hey Girl! " The happy blonde said as she hugged her. " So I heard the rumours, what's going on? What haven't you told me? Common girl tell me every little detail! " She plead with her hands put together as if she was praying.

" Nothing, everything is a lie " Sharpay looked at her with an amused look on her face which sad 'Really? You think I would believe you now? ' " Common, why would I sleep with Troy 'Goldie' Bolton? " Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest looking at her friend.

" I don't know. Maybe that you two are two of the few singles in our group. And we are the popular crowed who are supposed to be with the popular kids, which is, guess what, our group. You know how it is? "

" No, not really. And no I don't want to date or fool around with a guy like that " Sharpay just laughed as she took her books from her locker and they started to walk to their class.

" You know, I think you actually just made Troy want you even more now. Especially after your little thing outside " Gabriella looked at her, how did she know about that already. " Zeke, told me! " She shrugged her shoulders. " You know, not a single girl have turned him down. And I have known Troy since he came here. And form my point of view, it looks like he is going to do what ever it takes to get you now " She smiled. " You be careful if you don't want to be HIS " Gabriella was silent.

No way, she so had a game coming up, and no way she would loose.

He, the East High captain golden boy, would be down before he knew it. A smile came to her lips, she had a plan. And it would be fun to watch Troy go down for her. ' Didn't West High have a single captain? Humm, oh yeah this girl had a plan alright! ' She smiled at Sharpay as they came in to the classroom and sat down next to Amber and Kelsi.

_**Right**_ after her last class for the day, all the cheerleaders were called back to the gym by their coach. She and Amber sat down on one of the benches next to Maggi.

" I would love to be captain this year " She said as they sat down. " You know Alisha, who was captain last year, she couldn't even do a flip really " She said with superior voice.

" Maggi? " Amber looked at her friend. " Alisha, is one of the best captains we have had " She sad and continued " It's no wonder she was voted the captain spot three years in a row " Amber couldn't believe what Maggi just had said.

" Well, we don't know jet! " Gabriella tried to make the funny felling in the air disappear " Hey look! " She pointed at the door where their coach came in.

" Hey Girls! So if somebody of you forgot, my name still is Ana Brox, and I have the list here! " She waved whit a paper in front of them. " So when I call your name, I want you to come up here to me. Okey? "

The girls were to nervous to respond. The pulse actually started to increase in Gabriella. She gave her mum a small thought before she listen to Ana's voice calling the names. Started of course whit the last names with an A, Gabriella started to get nervous as the letter L came up. And Amber got to jump up, as they heard the name Letterman. And then the letter M, but no Montez. Gabriella was in chock, Ana didn't call her name? she was way better then some of the girls up there. Arms crossed she listen to the whole list. Till the last name, then Gabriella was almost on her way to cry.

" But, wait one second! " She heard coach voice. " We have to have a captain this year, right girls? " A lot of Yes and Hell Yeah came from the other girls.

" So, I have the last name here. One girl that kicked butt at the tryout's today " The whole room went quiet. " Montez, Gabriella! " Gabriella let out a sigh before walking over to Amber, who hugged here with the rest of the team now. Still there was at least twenty disappointed girls left on the benches. But Gabriella didn't really think about them. She was on the team now. And she was happy, she had something to do now. And this would just make her plan against the Golden boy even better.

Oh, she loved being a cheerleader again!

* * *

So you still with me, or should I throw it away? you decide... keep up with the review plz, love 2 read them

Love

S


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter--->

* * *

Once again in her outfit. Looking in the mirror, yep she looked hot in white and red. Doing a turn around in front of the mirror to see how it looked she laughed pleased at the sight of it. Just as the phone started to play 'Ain't No Other Man', with Christina Augilera. She jumped and picked it up.

" Hey Amber! " As she saw it on the display the second before.

" Hey, you called earlier. What's up? "

" Oh yeah right! Okey so I have a small question? " Gabriella had a huge smile one her face as she landed on her queen size bed. She so would have a great time now on.

**Troy POV**

Swish, Swish and score. He did it again. He just loved this sport, it was so easy. And he was the king, the champion big time. He passed the ball over to Chad who just had to make a move for the girls walking by the court. Well, he had done that just a few seconds earlier so maybe he shouldn't say anything. By the way they were singles, so they were almost obligated to do it. Luckily for Chad he actually did a basket after his tricks, got a applaud from Zeke and the girls. But they just kept on walking down the street.

" So man? How's it going with you and the cheer captain? " He got the ball back from Chad, first just looked at it before shooting a basket from his position at the three point line.

" Don't know man. She's different "

" What? " Zeke asked " She's a brunette and you just score blondes? " He got a high five from Chad who took it for a joke. It had actually been the truth for a while, and when it leaked out to the girl population, it had turned up a lot of new blondes.

" Yeah, man! What's the prob.? Your supposed to be the man around here " Chad said as he sat down on a table next to the court. " You loosing it? " Taking the lighter down and made a cloud of smoke.

" No! " It was a reflex, maybe to fast since Chad looked at him the way he did. " No, I'm not loosing it. She's just … I donno! " He shot again, goal!

" You want a tip? " Zeke asked as he got a hand on the ball, spinning it on his finger. " Talk to Sharpay! " He gave his girlfriend a nod, who was by the other benches with Gabriella, talking looking happy as ever. " They are pretty close now. She should know " Troy had to give the guy a point, he didn't even think about her friends. And Sharpay had really fast become one of Gabriella's closest friends. ' Why didn't he think of that? ' He gave himself a metal snap.

" So what? I walk right up to Sharpay and ask her all she know about Gabriella? Sound a little bit, you know, desperate to me yo guys " He said as he took a cigg from Chad's.

" Well keep it up like this and you'll lose your rep. " Chad said simply and looked over the road. " Hey, what do you know? " Troy followed his friend, and looked at the other benches. Troy hadn't even noticed the new guy who had made his way to the girls. Where Gabriella meet up with the guy, kissed him and walked away with his arms around her. Okey, now he was jealous, 'who the hell was he?' He couldn't see. But Gabriella knew him alright, yep she knew him well. Troy just stared at the two. As they both jumped into the same car and drove off.

" What the...? Okey who was that guy? " He asked right out to nobody really. But he got a reply.

" Think it was Brad, like, maybe Brad Jones " He heard Zeke's voice said. Jones, as in Jones, Jones the captain at West High, West High got his girl right in front of his face. ' No way this was happening. This was a joke! ' Had to be! Right?

**Gabriella POV**

Brad wasn't Troy at least. But he was so the captain. He so could not stop talking about it. It almost drove her crazy. But then she remembered why she was in this practical car, Bolton! That idiot of a basketball player. She looked out the window of his car and saw the shore just outside. It looked so beautiful.

" Hey Brad! " It kind of cut him off in the middle of a sentence. " What do you think? " She gave the shore a nod. He just looked at her with a smile.

" Did ah eva' tell yah how special yah r' ? " He leaned over for a kiss, she just smiled. 'Okey, so he had his plus sides to'. Maybe she truly would like him after all. As he drove towards the beach instead of in to town. It was almost empty as they started to walk by the water. She just had a summer dress on which was perfect at the moment, when she took her shoes of and splashed some water on Brad.

" Oh, yah so asking fo' it! " And then the water battle began, Gabriella was socked in water when Brad finally caught up with her, and he landed on his back in the sand. She laughed as she pulled his hair away from his face. He looked pretty cute underneath her.

" You know! " She said in a sweet voice. " The beach is pretty lonely right now! " Looking into his eyes, but she didn't see what she was looking for.

" Yah no', ah lak' yah, but the beach is not tha' place fo' tha' " He said as he kissed her. " But ah do lak' a beautiful sunset, with a beautiful gal' " Gabriella smiled and got herself up of him and sat down beside him with his arm, and jacket, around her body. He was right, it was nice just them and a sunset. A bit tired they went back to the car and he was a gentleman and just drove her home. He actually followed her to the door said good night and got the chance to say hi to her mum. Gabriella flushed a bit when he introduced himself for her mum as her boyfriend.

_Was he really her boyfriend?_

What if he found out this was actually, at least from the beginning, a game between her and Bolton. Dame, she didn't think he would fall for her that easy. It had just been a week or a week and a half. But on the other hand, he was nice!

**Troy POV**

He walked by Sharpay's locker one, two three times. God this was silly! Troy just went out for a smoke, just something for his nerves. Then he would just walk up to Sharpay and ask what was up with the girl. Gosh, how hard could it be? It was Sharpay for god sake! Troy put out the cigg and went inside again. Walked up the stairs to the second floor she, and Gabriella, had her locker. Just as he turned around the corner he saw Sharpay by her locker talking to somebody on the other side.

" Hey Shar! " The blonde looked up and smiled.

" Hi Troy! Whaz' up? " She went back to her books and papers in her locker.

" Yeah, I had a question to ask you " Just as she was done with what ever she did in her locker.

" Okey Shot! " She smashed the locker and he saw…

" Gabriella? " He looked her straight in the face. He didn't see her there. She was just standing there with a bag over her shoulder, looked like on her way to the gym, waiting for Sharpay. She looked fine, no, not fine, smoking hot just in a skirt and a simple tub top, with her hair into to two braids. She just looked at him up and down before even saying hi.

" Ey, Troy? " Sharpay's hand waved in front of his face." You wanted something? " He saw Gabriella shake her head and tell Sharpay good bye and walk away.

" Yeah…. " He had to stop looking at her, she was like a drug. " Yeah, right. The question! What was it? "

" You tell me? " She laughed. " You didn't say. Whaz' up Troy? Confused? Gabriella? " He looked at her.

" How did you know? "

" Duh, I'm not blind you fool " She said as she started to walk down the hall. " And I am a Girl, Troy " She smiled. " You know, you really pissed her off at that party. Never seen Gabby like that afterwards. Not even Brad makes her that angry " She laughed.

" What's up with her and Brad? You know, are they like, you know, together? " Hands in his pockets, just waiting for it.

" Yeah, think so. Troy, sorry! " She stopped and looked at her friend. " Don't think you will get her, she's already taken! " With that she walked away from a very empty Troy, he didn't want to believe he wouldn't get her. ' She was supposed to be his. Wasn't she?' He needed a break. Now.

Basketball, so it wasn't just that he was good at it. He had it as a comfort here in this world. He played a little every time he had a problem he needed to think about. Or if he just didn't have anything else to do. Right now it was the first thing. Gabriella was really a problem in his ass. Almost literally as he was on his way to sit down on her picture on the bench. Looking out over the court, smoking one last cigg before he had to turn around and walk home. The light was one it's way to die slowly over his favourite spot. The darkness wasn't cold, it was really warm almost friendly. Calmed him down, he had been at the court for almost five hours. Chad had already gone home. He was there all alone. Trying to make a heart out of the smoke, didn't go his way. Looked like just any cloud in the sky.

" So the little Golden boy can be out this late? " A voice said behind him. Woke him up from his own distant world he was in. He saw Gabriella lean against the fence with her gym bag over her shoulder. Looking in on the deserted court.

" And miss fancy pants can be out as well I see " She snorted her nose at his comment. She dropped her bag and came over and took the ball that was beside him. Started to just bounds it to the ground looking at him. Challenged him on a play by the looks of it, she couldn't be serious? Right?

" What? "

" Nothing! Trying to see you through the smoke " She said slowly. When he put out the last of the cigg he got the ball thrown towards him. " Show me how to play! " She demanded of him. He just looked at her, was she kidding. She, out of all the girls, would know how to play. With a dad like hers, he looked at her.

" Now? "

" No next millennia! " She joked as she pulled her overall over her head. " Yes now! " She had a great smile, scratch that, a beautiful smile. Even without make up she was a beauty. Like this in bad lighting and in trainers. She looked like a movie star or a princess from some fantasy. He just shocked his head and started to play basketball with her. Telling her step by step what it was all about. Even though it felt stupid, because he could tell she already knew how to play. But he actually enjoyed the time alone with her. She was really special, not just the fact that she was a girl and he was heads over heals in love with her. But as a person. Between they took turns telling the other something from their past as the other tried to shot a basket. She was truly real. Even though she didn't mention her parents at all, just mention them by name or an activity. Like, how she loved when they had taken her to the park as a kid.

" You know what time it is? " She asked as she pulled her phone out from her overall.

" Nope " He shot a last basket before facing her.

" A quarter past twelve " She said " I really should get going now " Starting to get her cloth back on again.

" You know? " She looked at him. " Kind of liked it! " She raised a eyebrow " The time right now " He explained as he walked over to her, she smiled towards him. The light was really bad, but he could see it.

" Yeah, you weren't too bad " She said with a smile, a honest smile " If you could be the same in school " He heard her mutter as she turned away to walk home.

" Hey! " She turned around as she came to the fence. " I won't tell anyone " She looked at him with a surprised look on her face " About your parents " He had the ball under his arm, walking a little closer.

" I haven't told you anything about them "

" No, I know. But I saw it on TV " He came closer " But I won't say anything, if you don't say anything about you and me here tonight " She just nodded.

" Thanx! I appreciated it. " She said in a low voice. " Bye! " She didn't even have the chance to turn around before he took his chance. He came her close and kissed her, with all he got to offer her, he kissed her. Two seconds later she kissed him back. The lamp gave it's last shine, and it all went dark. But Troy couldn't give a dame if the world collapsed upon him. He kissed her, and it felt good……

* * *

Hehe... someone is weak in her knees :p hehe tell me, hey, what do you think? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Gabriella POV**

Shit, big time shit! What did she do? What made her do that? She kissed Bolton? The Golden boy, she wanted to throw up. His lips on hers, okay and one more thing ...

Wasn't her boyfriend named Brad? Who's last name wasn't Bolton but Jones. Jones. She didn't kiss him last night at the court, but the god forsaken Bolton! Holly molly, what would she tell Brad,

_' Oh yeah hi honey! I didn't answer the phone last night 'cause I was out playing basketball with Troy Bolton! And hey, Did I forget to say, I kissed him aswell... So how was your day? '_

No didn't think so. Oh, she just wanted to hit something, someone!

" Gabby? Honey, your ok? " Her mum stood leaning at the doorframe, looking at her daughter boxing a bag she had in her closet. Gabriella just looked at her mum started to act like a real teenager and found herself sitting on the floor with a sulky look on her face.

" No! " A little bit to obvious for someone to miss that.

" Honey, what's wrong? " She came over rolling a chair over to sit on. " Come on Gabby, you can tell your mum you know "

" Yeah, but.. " Gabriella started to pull the gloves of her hands " It's, argh, I don't know " Oh god if anyone saw her now! She was such a drama queen right now.

" Honey? "

" Seriously I don't know, and don't say you have been a teen to. Already heard that one " She said with a sullen voice, as she bumped down on her bed. " It's just a about a guy. Or two " She added way to quite for her mum to hear. But she didn't surprise her when she laughed and came down to her level.

" Gabby, Gabby honey " She gave Gabriella a hug " That if anything I do know how to handle. Tell me? "

" Okay, I hate, almost, kind off, this guy. And I like this other guy. And I kissed the wrong guy last night! " That was fast and easy. 'Was it really that simple? No, not really. It was way to completed then that.'

" And here I thought you would say you had sex with the wrong guy " She heard her mum say. Just to get a very surprised look at her from her daughter. " Okay, bad joke? "

" You think? "

" Okey, well. Does this good guy know about this kiss of yours last night? " Gabriella shock her head. " Well, where is the prob.? "

" I didn't call him back or answered the phone when he called that night. That's the problem! " She stated the obvious fact. She could not believe she talked to her mum about this, was this the way she played her dad over. With all her relationships she shouldn't be surprised really, but still, hearing it was different form guessing.

" But have he asked you why you didn't answer the phone? " Again she shocked her head. " Well, if he doesn't ask, and you don't tell him. He doesn't need to know now does he? " She had a point there. Dame sometimes her mum was really cool.

" Thanx mum! " Hugging her mum again, remembered her about her sweat and the way she smelled. A shower was up next on the program. So lovely as it just could be.

**2 days after the kiss**

How she just could smile at Brad, and walk right pass him. He could not believe that girl! Troy was a bit angry, she just forgot about their night on the court like that. So easy! The cloud of smoke made her disappear from his view, and for once he was happy he didn't see her. Zeke made him even more angry, as he stood there with Sharpay wrapped around him, kissing. Something that remembered him about a girl who smelled like roses. Luckily for him Chad came his way with Jason passing a ball to him. A cue for him to fallow them. Leaving the couple behind for their kissing time. Couldn't they get a room for that?

" Hey man! " Chad laid a arm on his shoulder. " Think we'll beat Jones on Saturday? "

" 'Course we do! " He said cocky as ever, just because they passed the cheerleaders as they asked him. Gabriella actually giving him a look, mostly he thought for his comment about her boyfriend. ' Boyfriend, ha! ' He didn't think she kissed Brad the way she kissed him. ' No way he could be better '

" So what about practice today, coach said anything? " Jason asked. " Kelsi is coming over " He explained to Chad who had giving him the look.

" Ohh! Right, and you don't want your lover waiting for you when you get home with a nice steak? " Chad played, as he flashed his eye's at Jason. His only respond was to hit the ball in Chad's head. " Okey, got yah! "

" We are going to the movies so I have to pick her up earlier "

" No, probably just the game plan. You can be there the first twenty anyway. Don't think Kelsi will kill you! " Jason gave him a look that told him, he was way wrong there. " Or could she? " Kelsi couldn't hurt a fly, right?

" You have no idea what that girl could do! " He said, as his eyes told the guys everything.

**Sharpay's POV**

She was the boys walk their way. The sun was shining and now she actually saw her boyfriend then the cloud disappeared with Troy. She could still not believe he hadn't quite smoking, it was such a bad habit! But she had a hock on Zeke. He wouldn't get anything from her, if he didn't quite. A bad habit for her, she thought it was a great deal. His parents was going to thank her later, when their son would die of high age. And not from lung cancer.

" Hey Zeke! " He was still taller then her, even though she had high heals today. " What's up with Bolton? " She had to ask as a friend. If he would mop around all week, at least she had the right to know why!

" I could bet my money on Gabriella. But your guess is as good as mine " He kissed her again, good she loved his kisses. " But I think I'm right already " He smiled when she looked up again.

" Really? That bad huh? "

" That bad! " He stated the fact she already had done herself. " Oh, please Shar, don't put your pretty nose into it! " She looked at him, what she hadn't said anything. And if she would do anything, she wouldn't bring her oh so god sweet honest boyfriend into it. He wouldn't know what to do!

" I didn't say anything " A kiss on the cheek. " I was just thinking! "

" What I was afraid of! " As a respond he got her elbow in his stomach. 'Oh, he had it so coming'

**Gabriella's locker**

" Oh, hi Shar! Where is Zeke? " Gabriella looked over her shoulder to se where Sharpay had her boyfriend.

" Oh, he went with the boys to the gym " She answered. " So how is you and Brad? " A playful smile came a cross Gabriella's lips.

" He's fine. I think, anyway! "

" Won't it be weird this Saturday? " Gabriella looked at her. " I mean we are supposed to win on Saturday, you know that right? " Gabriella laughed as she closed her locker.

" Of course I know that. I'm not stupid! And no he hasn't brainwashed me or anything! " She laughed as they started walking towards biology class.

" He hasn't paid you to tell the secrets about the team? " Gabriella just looked at her. " Okey, just checking. You never know with boys! " She got a punch on her shoulder as a respond to her comment. " Okey, so what are you doing later? "

" Practice with the team. Ana wanted to talk about the cheer on Saturday. She said she wanted it special " Gabriella didn't even notice that Sharpay had stopped a few seconds later. " Sharpay? You ok? "

" Yeah, yes I'm okay. Really fine actually! " She made a jump to Gabriella's side. 'Yep she was doodle do do fine now!'

* * *

Gabriella and Amber was just worming up with a few laps before practice, when Troy and the rest of the basketball team came into the gym. Gabriella just gave them a short look. 

" Aren't they having the hour after us? " Amber asked Gabriella who looked over to the basketball boys. 'Yeah, didn't they have practice after the cheerleaders? '

" Yeah, I think so. No idea what's going on here. " She said as they started their final lap around the gym. " Maybe the mixed up the time, wouldn't be the first time " She guessed. Really she didn't care. But to see Bolton watch her in the gym in her work out clothing, almost made her feel naked to the skin instead. When they passed the door to the girls locker room they stopped to say hi to the other in the team.

" Oh, my good! Is Troy Bolton looking at me? " She heard Maggi almost scream out load. Gabriella laughed silently as she got her water from a brunette girl who came out. She had to roll her eyes at the silly girl.

" Of course not, he's so looking at Gabby! Who else? " She heard another voice say behind her. Making her cough the water up. 'What did she say?'

" Why? She's not even cheering for him, are you Gabbs? " Maggi was almost asking for it. She just turned around to see the blonde standing there with a huge smile on her face. Making Gabriella eager to try her right hand, just to see how it fitted Maggi's face.

" What do you want Maggi? "

" Oh, nothing. Just saying! " She said as she laid her arms across her breast. " Who are you actually cheering for Gabbs? West or East? Or just want to see which one you want to score? " That was it, Gabriella couldn't help it. And damn she was right. Her hand fitted Maggi's face perfectly. Maggi who wasn't ready for it flew a meter backwards landing on her butt on the floor.

" Don't you dare! " She warned her before she could say anything else. She looked down on the blonde holding her hand at her nose. " Go to the nurse or something! " She waved her off. Gabby didn't even see if she got up or if she was laying still on the ground. But she saw Amber's face, which was smiling wide.

" Nice work! Couldn't have don it better myself! " She smiled as their coach meet Maggi in the door, looking quite sup priced back at the team as she came over to them.

" Someone care to explain? " 'Not even a hi?', Gabriella to a step forward.

" Yeah, I can " Ana looked at her, a bit disappointed. " I just wanted to see how my right fitted her face " She answered simply. The whole group behind her laughing. " She was really a pain in everybody's butt, you can ask anyone! "

" Okay, no more questions " Ana said quietly. " So you don't need to hit anyone else on the team while your at it? " Gabriella shocked her head. " Good, then lest get started! "

" Ana! One question " Both Gabriella and Ana looking at Amber. " What are the guy's doing here? "

" Oh, yeah! I asked coach Jackson here to come so we could pair you up. Pair you up? " 'What was going on?' " Coach! " Ana waved her hand to the basketball team who followed their coach and captain over the gym to the girls.

" So what's going on here, Ana? " Jackson asked the girls coach.

" Nothing to worry about Jackson. A small intern thing " Gabriella felt a hand on her shoulder as they all took a seat on the benches.

" Hope your little fight was over me! " It was the cocky Bolton alright, she rolled her eyes. " At least I hope you won " He smirked as she looked at him. " What? "

" Don't flatter yourself ! " That just made his smile even wider.

" So you were fighting over me! What will Brad say? " Gabriella giving him a glare.

" Don't you dare talk about him " She warn him. Troy just answered by raising his hand up in defence. He had seen what she could do. She wasn't just a high society lady, she was a kick ass girl to. She was a lot of things.

" Okay, so we asked you to this gym today to talk a bit... " Jackson started.

" ...so we could pair you up boy girl to the game " Ana finished for him. " We were thinking, as we already have one couple here " She pointed at Troy an Gabriella, 'She pointed at her and Troy. No way she couldn't be serious?'

" You okay with that Gabby? " 'What could she do?' She just nodded as a reply. " We just want you girls to cheer especially for your boy when he enters the gym on Saturday and call his name up. Make it powerful girls " Gabriella rolled her eye's again. 'Dame, how many times did she have to do that to day.'

" So any voluntaries? " Jackson asked the rest of the crowd. As the other boys and girls walked down from the benches Tory leaned forward.

" What will Brad think? We are going to be a couple Gabby, it's our destiny " This made Gabriella see flames, she turned around to meet Troy's face a inch form her own.

" That will never come true Bolton, not even in your dreams " She walked away in her shorts, making Troy think about something else then basketball.

* * *

Yeah, some other balls maybe? heee... or what do you guys think? thihi.. I soooo love Gabbs, sorry, but she is a little bit of me, can't help it! Try figure out which part who's actually me hehe :P Goood Luck guys

Hey... keep up the Review thing aswell!

Love

S


	5. Chapter 5

**Oky so as I said, I have done a lot of redo here in this story, but the plot is the same...**

* * *

Gabriella was laying on her bed as Sharpay and Amber was examined her room in every detail. Not something she was used to, someone examine her room like this. But they had been all over her since she told them that they didn't live in boxes anymore. Sharpay had almost made her head explode under English class. So she had no choice, but hey, they were her friends here. That was the least she could do for them. Plus she was alone this weekend, so some company was welcomed. But if the other girl would find her way back it would be even better...

" Kelsi? Did you find the bathroom yet? " She screamed down the hall as the girl hadn't come back yet.

" Gabby! " Amber said in her clam voice. " Your house is huge, give her a year and she might have found her way back here " Giving Sharpay a reason to smile as the blonde took her seat in Gabby's white leather couch.

" Yeah, and I didn't know this kind of houses even existed " She said still looking at the wall where Gabriella had put all her photos.

" Can't believe you've been to all those places "

" Yeah, it's so cool "

" Well, my mum loves to travel " Gabby said hoping they would change subject. But they didn't.

" Hey, I haven't seen your mum around. Where is she by the way? " 'Gees, here she goes' Something good now Gabby.

" Well, I guess she's in London! She left this morning. " Kelsi just walked into the room as they started a conversation about the Saturday to come. And Gabriella was nervous, really nervous. 'Cause she had no idea who she actually was cheering on, East or Brad? She was to confused.

**Friday night.**

Gabriella had been invited over to Brads house by his mum, because her mum was out of town. She was so nervous, she shouldn't be. If anyone in that house should be nervous it would be them, she was the celebrity. In her old name anyway! She rolled her eyes at the thought. What her dad's name made a defence on her life, just go under only Montez was easy. Nobody recognise her as the famous designers daughter. It was actually pretty funny being just a cheerleader. Not known for her parents. She smiled as Brad held his hand out for her to take. His house was nothing to hers, just a small nothing over the ordinary. Maybe the small elf's that was all over the garden. It looked just as she imagined Albuquerque when her mum told her about the new town.

" Okey jus' breath and yah would be ok! " He kissed her and opened the door for her.

" Oh, my good! " A older women, defiantly older then her own mum came out from what she suspected was the kitchen. " You must be Gabriella? " She just nodded as she took of her shoes at the moment. Only to look up and get a hug from the women. " It's so good to finally meet you, Brad just can't stop talk about you. It's Gabriella or that round ball of his "

" Mum! " Was the annoyed voice from Brad that came as he tried to get Gabriella pass his mum. Gabriella come here. He said as his mum got out of the way. On their way up the stairs he apologised on his mothers ways. Not that she really mind, but he was cute when he flushed like he did.

" So… ho' do yah lak' ma family? " Gabby just laughed as she sat down on his bed with, of course, basketball cover. The walls was mostly a history of a young basketball player. Started in the right corner at the age of three or four and ended with a huge painting of his family on the left side.

" I have just meet your mum " She smiled back. " But I do like what I see " She said with a little hint down to the bed. Brad just laughed and came over to the bed and kissed her. No it didn't shiver the way it was suppose to, but he was okay. He just needed some practice.

" Okay, so abou' tomorra " He suddenly stooped kissing her and looked her straight in the eye's. " I haven't told anyone at ma school about yah " Gabriella raised a eyebrow, was he kidding? Apparently not.

" You haven't what? "

" Ah haven't told em about yah. " He said slower, she did get that, she was just surprised about it. He didn't tell his friends he dated the head cheerleader of East High. The cheerleaders at West High couldn't even touch them.

" Why? "

" It's not me to date gal's " He said causally. Looking down at her. She was now laying down, trying to get what he just told her.

" You mean that you have kept me a secret? " She was way over confused now.

" Mayb' a bit. Hey, yah can't really blame ma can yah? "

" Why not? I thought you liked me, but you don't seem to do that "

" Ah do, really Ah do lak' yah. But yah from East High Gabby. It's not lake ah could say that to everybody " Oh, my good he started to defend himself in front of her. She stood up, really pissed at him for a moment. Not a moment really, she was pissed. Nothing he could say would make it be better. This ruined a big part of her little act. 'Damn! Why now?'

" So what? When you've been with me, what have you told them? " She just got a sign back first and when she gave him a look he told her.

" Ah just said ah was with a gal, just not yah " She couldn't believe him.

" You know what! " She was mad right now. Couldn't believe that he was like every other guy she been with. Gosh, she even betted Bolton wouldn't even do that! But on the other hand he would never shut up about that he got her. " You know what, she repeated, you can tell your mother thanx but I got to get home " She stormed out of the house and out to the street. Starting to walk home. God, she couldn't believe what he had told her. The cell phone started to vibrate in her pocket. Looking down on the display it flashed Brad. No way she was that cheep. Just because her heels were killing her didn't mean she would run back to him. Gabriella didn't run back to any guy.

" Well, well! Who do we got her? " Oh, she knew that voice all right. It could just belong to the one and only…

" Bolton! " She greeted with a fake smile, trying to hide her anger at the moment. " What do I owe the pleasure? " Oh dame, she did not just say that? Oh yes she did.

" Oh, me? Naw, just out with the car " Smiling like a fool as he had turn the engine off.

" Wanna go for a ride? "

She just gave him a look, was he serious? She, Gabriella, take a ride with him, Troy. Well what the fuck, she and Brad was history anyway. As she got in the car he started the engine again and of they went. The clock was just six o'clock. No biggi if she didn't call her mum yet for a couple of hours.

" See, told you! " Gabriella turned to look him. " Told you, you would fall for me! " His grin looked like it would fall of his face.

" Just because I take a lift from you, doesn't mean I like you " She turned her eye's back to the road ahead. " Just that my feet was killing me. Heals " She added, and in the corner of her eye she saw Troy's jaw drop. He didn't suspect that one coming. A few minutes later and she still hadn't seen the sign that would tell her she was on her way home, she started to look at Bolton.

" Hey, where are we going? " She just got a smile back from him, making her very uncomfortable. He had something going on, and she had no idea what it was. But there it was her sign to her street. At least she know how to get home. But turning once more to the left she knew where he was heading. Home.

" You never told me you lived in a cave? " She said as she saw the mansion, almost as big as her own show up in sight. Okay so maybe not a cave. She had smirk on her face.

" I don't I live right there. " He said as he drove up to the house. " And for your information, I felt a little bit lonely tonight in my big empty house. So I went looking for some company " Gabriella just looked at him, hope his not serious. 'He was just kidding right?' But he had that face that told her to shut up.

" Oh no you don't. " Was the only respond that came out of her mouth. He just laughed and got out of the car. Lighting a cigarette, looking back at her as she was still in the car arms crossed. No way she would fallow him inside that house. There was no way. He was fucking kidnapped her in to his house. There were no way she would aloud herself to take those steps.

" Come on Gabby, you know you want come inside. " She just smirked at him.

" It's you Bolton who wants to get inside " She still glared at him, still not getting out of the car. " There is no way in hell I would let you take me inside of those doors " She said define, he just had to deal with it.

" Okey, so you won't walk inside then, ey? " He asked as he moved to her door, Gabriella shocked her head. Dame didn't he listen at all? " Okey so what about this? " He opened the door so fast Gabriella didn't have time to reject. And all of a sudden she found herself thrown over a muscular shoulder. 'No way! how did this happened?' She kicked him as much as she could, but he just kept on walking up to the house and walked inside with Gabriella on his right shoulder screaming what a pig he was.

" You know Gabby, that's really a turn off. " He said smiling as he put her down on the floor well inside of the house. " See got you inside, ey! " He said smiling like a fool.

" And now what? "

* * *

Figure what will happen, right? hehe continue to read if you want to know if it's your guess or not! Hehe, 

Love

S


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah... and here we go, sixth part of the story!!!! HEHEHE Enjoy it as wel as much you can, tell yah, I did :P**

* * *

" Yeah, what to do in a big empty house? " Was the answer question she got back. " All alone with a hot guy! " He was walking around in a circle around her. She felt the looks he gave her, sizing her up. Looking her up and down. She would be flattered if it was anyone else but him. If she wasn't in his house.

" Die! " Was her answer " Isn't that what happens in horror movies? " She gave him a look. " What do you want Bolton? " She was annoyed, the least she could say right now. One last look on her body and he looked her in the eyes. Whoa, the guy had finally discovered a body part without curves. Gabriella thought sarcastically.

" What do you think? " He leaned down to her eyelevel chew on a new gum. This would so not work the way for him, but he wanted to play. She could play along, if he really wanted it so badly " I want you! " He gave her one of his more or less famous smiles. Gabriella just stared into his eyes.

" Oh yeah? " She said moving in on him, feeling his warmth. 'Let's play a game' She smiled at the thought that came up in her mind. " You want me?" He nodded like a small boy wanting a ice-cream on a summer day " Then you better take me. " None of them blinked, but she heard the sound from his throat. It told her everything. Oh yeah! This guy was on the wrong was from home.

" You want me? "

" What does it matter to you? "

" You wanna turn me on, or what? " She liked the game they had going on. 'She wanted to turn him on? Was he crazy?'

" You want this? " He had no time to answer before she was on his lips. 'Oh, how she loved this game!' By the time he actually reacted he had her all over him. She felt her back against a wall as Troy got in to action. The bounds against the wall woke her up,

' was she kissing Troy Bolton? Oh, holy shit! Dame he was good, really good!'

Here was a sparkle she hadn't had in a long time. Smiling she twisted her legs around his waist. He had no idea what was waited for him if he got her up to his bedroom.

" Wanna go up? " She breathed between her kisses down his cheek to neck.

Felt him moving, dragging her body with him. Didn't see really how the walls were looking, more concentrated on his arms (and him not dropping her). She landed on the bed looking up to a smile on a very boyish face. She could just kill him at the moment, she could bet he wouldn't even notice if she shot his brain out at the moment, but she just had to do this. Waved her finger to show him the way down again. Kissing him rolling over him to the back. Her legs astride his waist she stopped kissing him, slowly started to unbutton his shirt. Still eye contact not giving him any second to reject her. What guy would?

" You want this? " His voice was thick, oh this would be so good! She just gave him a smile going down to his face starting to kiss him again. Making her way down on his stomach, she just heard small sounds from him. But just as she reached his pants she got herself up. Leaning at the post of the bed she looked down on him. He looked like a puppy with his pleading eyes on her.

" What happened? " he looked so cute when he was confused, she just looked at him, with a smile.

" If you want me Bolton..." She said in a flirtatious voice biting her finger as she said his name, making him growl a little

" You have to win tomorrow's game " This was her offer, a game for her. Troy dropped his jaw at her sentence.

'Was she kidding him? She looked serious. Man, this was the best deal he would ever do.'

" So if I win, you'll be mine? " She lean her head against the post and gave him a kiss through the air and turned around to leave. Just to turn around at the door, looking back at him.

" But if you loose... " She threaten. "... I'll be Brad's that quick " She snapped with her fingers. " Got it? " She was such a cheerleader.

No wait, she was the cheerleader

" See you tomorrow! " She blinked an eye and she was gone.

**Troy's POV**

Wow, did he want her more, or what?

She was fire yet so fricking cold at the same time, he had no idea how to handle her. Dame she just walked out the front door. She walked out on him? No, wait, yes she did! Holly Shit! No way, not a second time. Troy run down stirs, out the door but Gabriella was already at the gate at the drive in. Waving her hand smiling as she saw him run out side for her. 'Dame she was hot!' Looking at her one last time, and he closed the door. He had to talk to someone. Who?

" Hey man what's up? "

" Chad, I just had to call you. " 'Did he just sound like a chick? Oh, shit.' He had been around Sharpay to long.

" Yeah… so what is it? Kind of busy…. " Troy heard the reason in the background. A girl, and he had a good guess who.

" Eh, you know what.. I'll show you at the party tomorrow. You still going right? "

" Of course, after we smashed West High. Sure, but dude I really have to go "

" Say hi to Taylor for me will you? Did he get it? "

" Yeah I will… " A short moment of silence and he heard Chad swear. " Dude, how did you know? "

" Got my secrets… See you tomorrow " A click and the line was dead. So what did a young, hot, teen guy do alone the night before a big game? He watched TV, simple and so not to of the subject as he was watching the NBA live.

'Dame he loved Basketball!'

**Still Troy's POV**

The alarm woke him up. Alone in his bed, did he actually think he would be sharing it with somebody? Well, that idea was nice. Started the day with a few exercises up and down on the floor, then went down to do some breakfast. He hated when his mum left, he had to make all the food himself. She, dad and his younger sister had left the house early on Wednesday. So he had a little routine by now. After all scramble eggs wasn't to hard to do, and juice was in the bottle. So no food was the least of his problem this morning, it was a bit harder to find his shoes.

Were did he put them last?

Not in the hall or in his room, where had those shoes gone? He had to scratch his head for awhile before he realised they were already in the bag at the door. So nothing more then just go out side and throw some more baskets. Something to clam his nerves down a bite. Trying some tricks his brother thought him the year before, oh yes he still got it. Not to be a bitch or something, but this guy is good! Smiled at his own comment in his head he looked at the watch. Time to pick up Chad. Who came almost running in one shoe out from his house when Troy pushed the bell. He had a sleepy look on him, did he just woke up?

" Of course not. I woke up hours ago " Was the answer. " Just drive man. She's going to kill me otherwise " Troy just laughed at him and drove off.

" Man what have you done this time? " Knowing Chad, the guy can't be faithful to one girl. He almost felt sorry for Taylor to be in love with him.

" Tying to tell her, the underwear she found belongs to my sister. She ain't buying it " Troy looked at him amused. Poor kiddo.

" Well should she? "

" Yeah, I mean, I promised her I would be trustworthy this time, no other girls for this man " He laid his hand on his chest. Something he just did when he really meant it. 'Dame he must love Taylor. Doing this for her, gosh he really had a crush.'

" You really like her, huh? " Chad just nodded not to sure to say it out laud. " I'm proud of you! " Now it was Chad's turn to laugh.

" Who are you? My mother? " He laughed. Troy turned the volume up on the radio to escape any questions about himself.

He had enough problems today. But he sure had to talk to Chad after the game. As he drove in to the parking lot they were already late. Changing quickly to go out and worm up. In red and white they went put jogging around the football court outside. It was not that worm outside, and a thought about the night crossed his mind. What if it started raining tonight? That would ruin the beach party they had planed to celebrate their victory at. After three laps, the coach called them back into the gym to do some exercises.

Well in side he saw Gabriella stretching with the other cheerleaders in the hallway. But he had no time to go talk to her. He wanted to know if she had been serious last night. If she was, he would do a hundred goals. Just for her, then a other twenty for the team. She didn't even see him as she painted one of the girls in her face. She was hot in her uniform. The last thought before he entered the gym. There wasn't that many people there yet. Basically just the gymnastic team, who had their training right before their game.

He passed the ball to Jason who made the jump perfectly to catch and make a point. Man that guy could jump, reminded Troy about the movie 'White man can't jump'. Another throw to Jason, and a other point. Here was a future NBA player, he smiled. He was proud that they elected him as team captain. He could do a list of his candidates he would vote for, and Jason was one of them. As he was gone, Troy passed his ball to Zeke who just bounds it a few times and throw it back. Doing it a few times each Zeke made a hit for a basket and nearly made it. It was just a bad hand. Nothing to worry about as he got a new shot from Andy, and this time it went his way. One point up for Zeke. Then he got the ball, shooting from the three point line, and there he goes. Three point on the first try. Not to hard now, this would be easy. They hadn't lost a single game to West High, and this would not be the first one either. Not as long he was captain. Called back to the locker room to do the final pep talk.

" Okay guys. We'll go out there, we win and let's party as if the was the last night of our life to night " He said as a final to his team. " So are we gonna win this? " He started, as he got a bunch of " hell yes! " He shouted once more. " Are we gonna win this? "

" HELL YEAH! " Was the answer this time.

" Let's do this! " Cheering his team on they went up in line by their number. Troy first. As always. Started to run on the spot they worked the adrenaline up a bit before the game. As they run out to the full gym, they heard each cheerleader call their names up. And suddenly he heard Gabriella's voice thro the gym.

" And our team captain. " She made a dramatic pause, she so had spent time with Sharpay, who sat on the front row cheering Zeke on with her shirt with big golden letters on it. " The one, the only, our golden boy, TROY BOLTON! " The whole East High cheer went crazy as his name was out in the speakers. The public was cheering as well, with their home-made posters with different slogans on them ' He so loved Basketball! '

Did a goal, one more throw. Then he heard a voice from behind, knowing exactly who it was. No need to turn around to watch her. As he knew she was hot already.

" Don't make me lonely tonight, Bolton! " 'Why did he have to have shorts?' Just run, take the ball and score. The public went wild once more. And this was just the worming up.

As he turned around he saw Gabriella do a cheer for the team, and as they came to the word High she reached her hand into the air, smiling. And dame he was cursed, why oh why, did the shorts have to show his feelings like this? Just do another lap. Any day now, he had to show her he was serious about this. Her smile was with him, even if he had his back at the cheerleaders doing their thing for the audience before the signal.

And here he goes.

* * *

**Gabriella POV**

Oh, damn! She knew he would win. What had she done? It was like he was on fire today. But she kept on cheering for East High. She had too. Taking the public with her every time they started to cheer. She had her place now, it was by the sideline, cheering the boys on. The score in half time was a clear wining for East, already. 23 against West's 17. She gave Brad a look, his told her.

She was in for a long talk later.

Dame these boys would never give up, and she was in big shit! She had no idea it would be like this when she called him the first time. Pretending to have dialled the wrong number to Sharpay. But when she saw the look he gave one of the cheerleaders form his own squad, something just turned her on.

Why didn't he look like that at her?

Why the bitchy brunette who couldn't even do a split like her.

She gave Dave up at the stereo a nod, Okey West you think your good.

Watch and learn!

She had a huge smile on her face as she lead her girls into their routine they had been working on. That had it's base in her street style and Amber's ballet. It was why better then West, and even their public cheered them on. Take that you, who ever you are! She had her attitude on as she walked off the court as the signal came through the air. Precisely as the finished the pyramid with Marietta on top of it. The slim girl let herself fall back and was captured by Amber and Mary's arms as she fell. And Gabriella made a sigh, it was just that moment in their routine she had been nervous about, as Amber told her about her wrist.

With a relief they started to cheer again along the sideline. She felt his eye's on her, she felt four eye's on her. Good they both had noticed they was in for her both. It would be a game between the two captains for her. She smiled and made a cheer and went, Go Wild Cat's!

Amber made a nod at the watch that started to tick again. Four minutes to the count down. As she noticed she made it clear to Amber who gave the signal to Natalie who was on the other side. Four minutes meant they had four minutes of their hardcore cheering coming up. Turning their back half against the court the started to encourage the public to go even wilder. Dame, they were going to win. It hit her, that meant she had a deal to go though. Keep on smiling Gabby, you can find your way around it.

One minute left.

And the West High took a time out. A nod at the middle and they took the court as a conquer and did a routine that was basically just for entertainment for about a minute long. Just enough for them to do it under the time out, not leaving any time or space for the other cheerleaders. Giving them a glare as they went back as the signal once again matched their routine. And the game was on, Gabby was cheering as if her life depended on it. And so came the countdown. Her and Amber went into one pair who started the countdown. The crowed around them went even wilder by it. And there was the signal. Final score of course made by a certain Bolton.

When she heard the signal she jumped Amber, screaming.

Points 82 - 63, oh yeah they won alright.

When she saw the so called smile on Brads face as he had to congratulate Troy at their victory. Luckily she didn't have to say ' Good cheering! ' to the West High cheerleaders. She didn't know the name of the brunette, but she sure did not like her.

" Gabby! " A blonde girl came towards her, smiling her perfect smile.

" Shar! " They hugged.

" Dame girl! You were amazing! " Getting a push by Amber. " Yeah, you too girl! " She hugged Amber as well.

" I'm so glad I'm not a cheerleader! " She said just to get two pair of eye's looking at her arms crossed, waiting for an explanation. " Hey come on, do you even think I can do half of what you did out there? " She asked Amber laughed.

" Hey Blondie, we can learn you. Won't we Gabby? " Who also by now was laughing at their friend " I mean, I thought Kelsi how to kiss, I think I can teach you do a split or something " She said walking a way with a kick in the air.

" Yeah you know what, I'm going to find Zeke " Sharpay said, starting to look for her tall boyfriend some were out on the court. " Before some girl takes him from me "

" That's not gonna happen " Gabby smiled at her and added. " If he does, he have to handle me " Sharpay laughed at her and waved her hand as in good bye and dived in to the mass of people congratulated the players to the victory. She didn't even move a muscle before a hand touched her shoulder.

" Gabby, Ah think we need to talk! " She didn't even need to turn around to know it was Brad.

" What do you want? Sneak me out the back door. To bad I have to break it to you, but people are watching right now " She had her cheerleading attitude on, and, sure she was bitchy but what he was the ass here, didn't wait for an answer. Started to walk in the direction of the girls locker room and her clean cloth's.

" Hey, Gabby! Wait a sec, ok? " He grabbed her hand. " Yah want meh to introduce yah to the guys, is that it? Ah can do it right now " He plead, he was almost at her feet right now. ' Damn, did he actually fall that hard for her. She knew she was hot. But not that hot for a guy to be on his knees '

" No, Brad! It's not that. You betrayed me. You lied when I asked you what the guys though about us " She played hurt, she wasn't really. Didn't he get the point. 'Why was he that thick?' She so wanted to roll her eyes.

" Gabby, baby, please. Come on Gabby! " He turned her around again, she was getting tired of this game of his, playing sweet and caring. 'Why, oh dear good, Why did he have to play with the guilt emotion'. She looked deeply into is eyes. He was a deep guy, very in touch with his emotions. She knew that, he was sweet and good looking. She knew that to.

" Brad, I won't wait! " She said finally and turned to leave, just as she saw Troy in the corner of her eye, 'Eh oh, not a good call!'

" Hey man, what are you talking to my girl! " She rolled her eye, 'and here we go!'

" Your girl? " Brad returned " She's your girlfriend? "

" Yeah! " 'Hello, hold your horses Troy, when did we became a couple?' Gabriella didn't even exist for the guys at the moment. Troy who was the taller one was looking down at Brad.

" Funny, It didn't look that way the other day when she was all over me, Bolton " 'Oh nice one Brad ' Gabriella rolled her eyes, couldn't believe she heard this " So if you're her boyfriend, Wild Cat (oh, she heard how the sarcasm was dripping form it), you ain't doing a good job. " He pushed Troy backwards, but he didn't fall he just returned with his fist in Brads face.

" Guys come on! " Gabriella tried to pull them apart. Why did guys always have to fight about everything? Still trying to take them apart, alone, hello were was people. She needed help here! She called out for help. Getting some attention to the situation.

Chad grabbing Troy holding him back from jump over Brad again. The wild cat captain was almost pulled out of the gym. He so was a drama queen! Gabriella just turned on her heels she didn't have and exited the room. She so could not believe they would fight for her like that.

Okay, maybe in the game was a smaller one about her. But they weren't even playing basketball at the time. It was just to typical guys behaviour.

Gabriella exited the gym to walk home. She had been talking to Amber and Marietta, trying to recap what mistakes they had done, what they could improve to next time? And so on. Also a long shower.

She wanted to think, what the hell had she done exactly? Brushing her hair so it didn't curl up like it normally did. Pulled the top over her head and put her mum's design mini skirt on. High heels a la Christian Louboutin. She just loved his shoes. The bag over her shoulder she walked out in the sun. Just to go home change her outfit to something, well, better.

And go over to Sharpay's to have little bit girl time together with the others.

" Gabriella! " A red jacket showed itself behind one of the cars. The black number 14 shining in her eye. She had no interest to speak to him right now. " Gabriella wait! " He jogged up to her side as she kept on walking, amazingly fast to Troy's surprise - and in heels.

" What Troy? " She didn't even look at him. She felt his eyes on her anyway. " You want something? "

" Yeah, what was that all about? " He stopped her in the middle of a step, making her almost fall over him. " Like to tell me what you two were talking about? "

" Oh, what we talked about? " He nodded. " Okey, what about talking about what you said mister Bolton! Since when were we ever a couple? " She pushed him in the side. " Ha, I did even notice the sign that said 'Hey look at me I'm Bolton's new girlfriend.' " She screamed, obviously angry.

" Hey I didn't say that! " He put his hands up defending himself.

" Oh, alright! That's not what I heard Bolton " She put on if her index finger into his chest for every word she said. " I was there Bolton, I heard what you said. I'm not deaf! "

" Neither am I! Until NOW! " He took her by the shoulders. " Hey, I didn't say that because I wanted. " Gabriella was on her way to gap back. " No, listen! Do you even know who Brad is? "

" What are you talking about? " She was very upset right now, maybe more angry then upset " It's Brad! "

" Oh, yeah! Say that at West High, you know he is one of the gangsters " He said in a calmer voice. " Did you know that? That he is dealing with guns, Gabby? " She just shocked her head at this, didn't want to believe him. Still shaking her head she took some steps backwards, away from Troy.

" Troy get a grip! That is not Brad, guns? Seriously? " She said and started to walk again. 'Oh, no she was not going that easy'. He thought, running after her.

" Hey, Gabby! Wait, I really just wanted to help you! " She stopped turning around, with a face Troy hadn't seen before. She didn't look happy, that's for sure.

" Do you even know him? Talked to him before? " She asked with a tone that you shouldn't play around with. He tried to pull her into a hug, but she refused. " Have you? "

" Okey look, the first year here. I went to West High. I transferred here just a couple of moths later. So yes, I have been talking to Brad. " He said his name like it was a bug or a rabies dog. " We were team mates for more then a half year, and you have no idea how close you can be just in such a short time, or what boys are talking about in the locker room "

" So? "

" Gabby, I was serious. His gang is nothing for a girl like you. " He said, looking really serious. That for one second Gabriella almost believed him. But shock her head, she didn't believe him. Not the sweet guy she knew, and almost loved with a part of her heart. She just walked a way. She needed to think for awhile. But she heard Troy calling her name behind her.

Wanting her to come back to talk to him.

* * *

**So I made a few changes, just becaouse it was a little bit 2 much before... but still hey what's going on he? yeah, well you want more?**

**Keep reviewing plz... love to hear from you guys..**

**Love **

**S**


	7. Chapter 7

**Big news for Gabbs last time he... Anyhow here comes to rest, well might be more in hand for her here... Well, read to find out! -->**

* * *

Here is what she don't get, _How could Brad be a gangster?_

Brad?

Now she really needed to talk to him, or just somebody. Who de hell did he think he was? Dame, she was not confused, Okey a little bit, she was annoyed by the fact she didn't knew before. 'Wouldn't Troy the oh so great Troy had warned her before about Brad, he oh gosh she could have had his head right at the spot.' She did as she had planed, got home and took her other bag she had at the door and went over to Sharpay. Just don't think about it Gabby, like she could get it out of her head that easily. But at Sharpay's door she just had to ask as she was the first to arrive.

" Have you ever heard anything about a gangster gang at West High? " Sharpay almost got her drink in the wrong hole.

" No, Wait, What? Gangsters? As in guns and drugs? Gabbs? " She was in chock, not really what Gabriella was expected, she had obviously not heard about any gang like that.

" I don't know " She said calming down the blonde. " I was just wondering, something Troy said. " She said as she took a similar glass as Sharpay had in her hand.

" What? About his cousin dated Brad and all that? " Sharpay obviously knew something about this, Gabriella just sat down on the couch listening to Sharpay telling her about Brad and Troy's cousin, Mary, dated last year. How the two of them ended the relationship becaouse of what Troy did. Didn't seem to be the loving guy. Which she never seen him as either, well maybe the night at the basketball court. But Gabriella was a bite confused about why he had called a making out, a rape, it's not the same. Not even close. But according to Sharpay, it had turned out to just, a making out. Nothing else.

" Hey, way don't you ask her yourself? " Sharpay said when she was finished.

" Yeah, I should just call her and say ; Hey my name is Gabriella Montez, and I just wondered if your ex boyfriend is into drugs and illegal business, as your cousin told me today? Don't think so Shar " She answered and took a sip off the glace she had. Kelsi had just turned up as Sharpay talking to Gabriella, she was just sitting there and flicking her hair between her fingers.

" Gabriella, if you seriously like the guy. " She opened her mouth." Why don't you just ask him, instead of us? " Kelsi raised a knowing eyebrow.

" You know what girls? " She stood up, got the both pair of eyes on her " I'm not going to be played by anyone. " They both nodded. " Troy is not going to spin any lies around me just because I'm his girl. I'm going to… " Sharpay laughed, the same as Kelsi. " What? "

" Because I'm his girl? " Laughed Kelsi and looked at Sharpay who started to laugh even harder.

" I did not say that! "

" Yes, you so did Gabby. " Laughed Sharpay as she gave Kelsi a high five.

" No, I never said that "

" Gabby and Troy " Sharpay sang in a sing along voice.

" Something you want to tell us Gabby? " Laughed Kelsi even more, totally ignoring Gabriella's try to defend herself. Annoyed she sat down in a other chair away from the two laughing girls in front of her. She did so not say she was Troy's girl, no way she would do that. She looked at Sharpay who almost cried because of the laughing. Great she could make someone happy today, she rolled her eyes, 'would they ever stop laughing?' After a few minutes both Kelsi and Sharpay had stopped laughing at her.

" But I know, as a fact, that you can ask you 'boyfriend's' cousin to night, as a fan of her cousin she would be there " Sharpay told her and laid a hand on her shoulder. Gabriella just gave her a look and stood up.

" He is NOT my boyfriend."

" What ever you say Gabbs! " She said with a smile as they walked out of her house.

" We are so taking your car Gabby. " They heard Kelsi's voice outside. Turning around they saw her standing next to her BMW.

" Yeah, dame girl! What was it your mother did again? " Gabriella just laughed at her, trying to get away from the subject.

* * *

At the beach the party was on it's way to really get started. A new truck came almost crashing into the water, the boys jumping of the truck with the beer walking pass them on their way. Kelsi took her shoes of just so she could run up to Jason. Gabriella could not believe that the girl was so in love with the guy still after going out for more then a year. Instead of Sharpay who just took her time to walk down to Zeke and get a kiss from him, while he still was sober. Gabriella found Amber who still didn't had a guy on her tail. The normal site at a party. 

" Hey girl, looking for someone? "

" Yeah, Mary Bolton. " Amber looked at her with a special look on her face. " What? "

" Are you sure about you sexual…."

" Yes, Amber! Have you seen the girl? " Yes she was annoyed, but she wanted answers. Amber pointed in the direction of a girl she could sworn was the female Troy. Dame, that kid looked like her cousin. She didn't really want to go to the girl right away, so she stayed with Amber for a while. She could not just walk right up to the girl, no matter who she was. Finally she gave away her glace and started to walk towards the girl, as some off the guys left her. She was really pretty, but Gabriella could see her cousin in her, no matter what she looked at her.

" Hi! " It was a warm welcome at least. " You are? "

" Gabriella, the head cheerleader " Nice presentation, she could kick herself for it.

" Oh, yeah I heard about you. " She gave Gabriella a can of beer as she sat down on a rock near the beach. " My cousin, Troy, told me about you. " She smiled. " I think he likes you "

"Yeah so they say, well, I like somebody else "

" Yeah, well, I heard that to. Brad told me that. " She said taking Gabriella of guard.

"Braaa.. Brad, Brad told you about me? " She nodded with a smile. " Why? " Now she was surprised.

" Well, we tell each other everything. "

" But, didn't you broke…." 'Yeah Gabby, How are you going to say this?' She stumbled over the words a little. Didn't you brake up with him? "

" Yeah, we did. We kind of thought it was a good idea. You know, dating since we have known each other for so long, like kinder garden or something. Then Troy moved here, well like six or eight years ago, I mean really I love Troy no offence. But when he loves someone, gosh, he can be a pain in my pink ass. She made Gabriella laugh. So, when he and Brad didn't get a long, he started rumours how he had raped me and stuff. Just to make his status to fall "

" He rape you? "

" Brad? " She laughed, almost braking apart. " Brad rape me, oh no. " She smiled back at once. " No, no… that's not what happened. " She shocked her head. " That would be what Troy would say just to keep you away from Brad. " A hand was suddenly on Gabriella's shoulders, taking her down on one of the rocks. " Brad and I are best friends seen I could guess we could have been 3 or something. So NO he did not rape me. " She stated the fact all over again.

" So what happened? "

" Nothing, nothing really… Me and Brad was just messing around when Troy came into the room. He caught us in a very different position, so he just took it from what he saw. He never really took my explanation, and I have stopped trying to explain. We just don't talk about it. " Mary explained to her in a calm voice. 'They just stopped talk about it? Now there was something she didn't believe.'

" So, Troy lied? "

" No, he loves you. " She had a devilish smile on her face. Gabriella just wanted to swap it away from her. She just smiled at Gabriella one more time and left her alone on the rock. Her thoughts was a million miles away right now.

* * *

**Hehe nothing like her cousin of hers Mary... she is my charecter alright, kind of proud of her... Anyhow, should I let her come again or did you guys hate her? Tell me what to do here... I'm not all powerfull and stuff so would love some ideas from you out there...**

**Anyhow Love**

**S**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lokation the Beach, still the same night/evening... -->**

* * *

Minutes passed her by before she actually woke up from, well, from her awayness. Shock her head as a reflex from it and looked around, she was still by the water sitting on the rock. It wasn't cold anymore since she wormed it up from her own heat. Sitting there with a can in her hand she looked up at the people that had a party going on. And probably for the first time in her life, she wasn't to sure she wanted to join them or just stay outside looking in on them. 

Chad had a argument, argument was the wrong word, fight with a girl her size by the water on the other side of the party. Looked bad from her point of view.

She didn't see Kelsi or Jason, she probably didn't want to know what they did right now.

Sharpay and Zeke was sitting in the sand by one of the fires looking at the sunset. It looked so calm and romantic, she was SO envious of it. Her only wish right now was to find a guy like Zeke, loving and caring. Unfortunately for her that Zeke was taken already. And the girl in possession of the guy, was in no hurry to leave him to the single market.

A cold shiver run through her body as a hand made it's way down her back. Not even looking who it was she had a good guess who it was. Someone who sat behind her now, letting her body lean back against his chest. Letting go of her body she just sat there watching the sunset quite. Not trying to ruin the moment.

It was beautiful, now she understood why Sharpay loved it so much, the beach and a yellow orange sunset. Sure it was cold, but she was worm by his touch. His arms around her and feeling his inhalation against her, how the warm breath of his reached her neck. Never felt this way before, calm. Loved for once, by somebody else them her parents.

She actually felt it!

* * *

**Short, I know, but I didn't want to make it to much... Is just one of those you know... small private moments in life, just so you guys could feel the same, just for the warming up for the next chapter... Yeah, comming up soon! Promise that.. :D**

**Love **

**S**


	9. Chapter 9

_It was beautiful, now she understood why Sharpay loved it so much, the beach and a yellow orange sunset. Sure it was cold, but she was worm by his touch. His arms around her and feeling his inhalation against her, how the warm breath of his reached her neck. Never felt this way before, calm. Loved for once, by somebody else them her parents._

_She actually felt it!_

**Hummm.. Young love --->**

* * *

" I think I won that bet of yours " Said a very familiar voice in her ear.

Oh yes, she knew who he was. And yes, she remembered the bet. A little to well, she didn't really believe it would actually come true for him. But it did. 'So what to do now Montez? New plan maybe?' Well. She liked it like as it was right now at the moment. 'Just don't you dare to ruin it for me Bolton!'

" What bet? " She asked out to a now a dark sky.

She felt how he tried to turn her around to see her eyes. But she just couldn't let him do that, it would take away the warm feeling on her back. It was a short struggle as she just looked back not turning her whole body, but just her head to him. Watched his blue eyes of his, as looking into oceans. They could sail away with her easily, any time they wanted. He did look seriously, question was…. ' Would he still be the same at school? Same three months from now? Would he? Could he? ' She did not, under any circumstances, want a new Chicago relationship all over again.

" You know exactly what bet I'm talking about " He stated, she just couldn't take her eyes from his to look at something else

" What are you looking at? " It wasn't a Troy voice who asked her, it was a small, almost, begging voice.

" You! " It was all it took for him to take her face in his hand and give her a small, sensitive, kiss. But as neither of them pulled away, it grow more and more passionate for every second he hold on to her. Pulled her inside of his Wild Cat jacket, nobody would guess it was them. Not in the dark so she didn't mind the scene they had right there. She didn't let go. Troy didn't let go. They just kissed, as if their life was just this moment.

But a few more moments later, Gabriella pulled away. By now she couldn't even see his eyes in the far away light from the fires. She just had to believe that he was there looking down at her face.

" You know your beautiful right? " Beautiful, it was a word only her parents would use to describe her. Otherwise it would have been sexy or something. Just that he chose such a word to describe her. Made her heart jump a bite. Knowing he couldn't see her flush, she didn't stop looking at where she guessed his face was.

" You can't see me " He heard her voice say in the dark somewhere beside him. He didn't need to see her in daylight, he could just close his eyes to see her. She hunted all his dreams and fantasy's. Still so beautiful.

" Oh, I see you alright " He laughed, as she got the point the felt a hand push into his chest. He knew he liked her for a reason. Not just her looks, she was smart and she was fast. Some noise came, well it was not from his stomach. Gabriella laughed, and he could feel that she turned her head down. " You wanna go back there? " Gabriella didn't answer his question with words, but with a kiss and a attempt to raise. Which failed as he didn't let go of her that easily. But after the kiss they both got up from the rock by the water. Walking up in the sand towards the others and the much more calmer party, by now anyway. A guitar was the centre of everyone's attention. He could see that Chad was alone with a beer. It was not a good sign, he had to look at his friend. Before even think about him and Gabriella. As he just was about to start opening his mouth he heard her voice.

" Go! I'll be here " Her calm sweet voice was all he needed. Before turning around he gave her his jacket, she was cold no need to deny it for him, and kissed her on her forehead. He watched her walk away to the fire where he saw Sharpay and Zeke. 'Inhale, and start walking'

**Gabriella POV**

Her legs were like jelly, pasta. Call it what ever, but they shacked as she walked away. His jacket smelled like him, a soft touch of smoke and sweat. It was his overall jacket, so she couldn't expect flowers really. But it smelled like her place her on earth now. Pulled the fabric tighter over her shoulders, feeling Troy closer. As she came to the fire she heard a voice say

" Oh yeah Gabby, try to tell us his not your boyfriend " Kelsi, so here she was. Gabby had a smile on her face as she looked at Kelsi who sat in Jason's arms in the sand " No way! You didn't? "

" No, but it was nice. " Her smile couldn't leave her, it was weird. Strange feeling that started to blossom inside of her. Kelsi had a warm friendly smile as she hold her hands up in the air, requesting a hug. As she got of course, and as Gabriella had her head down Kelsi whispered.

" You don't know how happy I am for you " Gabby could not hide her smile that got even lager as she raised up to her feet and looked down at her. ' Happy, yeah, Happy is what you are Gabriella ' Two quick step and she was by Sharpay's side down in the sand on the other side of the fire. She just got a hug, Sharpay had overheard the conversations they had. Zeke talked to the guy who was sitting next to him, something Gabriella didn't get what it was.

" Talking about golf " Sharpay informed her, as she saw the expression on Gabriella's face. " Don't ask, I have no idea why they talk about it. " Her hands came up in the air as a defence.

" As long as he doesn't smoke your happy, right? " Sharpay laughed and nodded with a smile " So is there anything for a empty stomach here? " She asked and looked the place over.

" Take these! " A paper bag came down in front of her face. Looking up she saw Zeke's face looking down with a smile. " Made them fresh this morning "

" Did you eardrop on us? " He just rolled his eyes and turned once again his attention to the other guy " Does he do that a lot? " She said in the corner of her mouth to Sharpay who laughed once more and looked at her boyfriend.

" All the time! "

" Better check your mobile, he might have something on it! "

**Troy POV**

What happened to this guy now then. He just sigh as he walked over to the guy who sat alone a bit from the fire and the others. He had a good guess about his friends problem. He was almost 100, nothing that was to brag about. Every one on the team could guess Chad's problems.

" Hey man! " He saluted his friend, trying to make eye contact. Impossible. " What's going on? " Sitting down again, looking at the campfire again. Gabriella gave a girl a hug, someone who was with Jason. Had to be Kelsi.

" Nothing, man! " Was the answer. But his voice was so low it was only a fool who would believe that shit.

" Chad? How many years have we been friends? " No answer. " Well, to many for me to not realise it's something wrong " He answered his own question. " So I could tell you what I think but it will just ruin the whole thing me getting here to be your psychologist. So, wanna tell me? "

" It's Taylor. " Troy rolled his eyes, big shocker - not. " We had a fight! " Not even that was a chock to Troy, and he would not be a girl and act like he was something he wasn't.

" Wanna tell me what it was all about? "

" I hugged Amber after the game, before I hugged Taylor. " Troy wanted to laugh, but the look on Chad's face forced him to keep it inside. But this was ridicules, he couldn't hug a girl on the squad and not make that girl angry. If anyone needed a psychologist it was her.

" So that was what your little drama scene before was all about? Amber? " He just had to ask, it was way to much drama. He actually felt sorry for the guy next to him. He couldn't get why he fell in love with the girl in the first place. Sure she was smart, but waaaaay to jealous

" Yeah, so once more Chad..." He pointed at himself. " Is single! " He wasn't happy, but not sad either. Just drunk. He had no intentions to drive the drunk guy home. Some other guy had to do that. If Chad even could get to a car, he could not stay on the beach anyway.

" Come on, she do this kind of things always. You really need to talk to her "

" You think?!?! " Chad laughed " This is what happens when you get into a relationship Troy, we fight about stuff. A relationship! I'm not made for that, I'm a man. " Troy looked at the guy who was on a good way down in the sand. He knew Chad had a high alcohol limit, it was much better then Troy's. And he hadn't been gone that long with Gabriella. This guy wasn't drunk, he was heartbroken. 'Oh man, how do you deal with that Troy boy? This was the first time'

" Eh, Chad your sure your ok? "

" No, of course I'm not ok. Ey, Mike. Wait! " Troy looked up to see the shorter basketball player, new for this year. " Can I get a lift? " The blonde nodded his head with a thumb up. Troy raised the same time as Chad. " Ey, no offence but I really just want to get home now "

" No, it's cool. I'll be on my way home soon anyway " Chad looked at him.

" No you won't! " He walked away and joined Mike by the car. Troy just looked over at his friend. As two of his team mates drove off.

* * *

**Not getting home soon? now what could happend here? thihi... thanx for this tip... plz R&R some more and I'll be back sooner then you think...**

**TBC... --->**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gabriella POV from the fire**

Gabriella watched him from the distance. He actually took care of somebody else then himself, for once.

Ironic, just three hours ago she accused him for being a liar, she also believed what he had said about Brad. And nothing was true, and when Mary told her about the situation. Troy might had his reasons. Maybe he actually, liked, loved her.

The smile came back to her lips as she saw him walking back to the fire.

He didn't leave her, wow, did she actually believe he would leave her there?

His smile was something alright. It wasn't just the fire that kept her warm right now, it was a lot of things. His shorts that was just below his knees, gave away a sporty look and two tan legs. And just a white shirt to cover up what she knew was a very good looking six pack (or a six pack on its way) He really looked like a sports nerd in that kind of outfit, as she also knew he was. And according to both Zeke and Matthew he was a real captain. Maybe the best East High had ever had. As she didn't sit on the stock that at the moment served as both hers and Sharpay's support for not falling backwards. Of course he just sat down so she could lean her head on his knees on her side.

Right now feeling home.

**Troy POV**

She didn't say anything, look any different. She just leaned her head against his right knee and looked at Sharpay's cell phone. She had taped their last routine. Maybe he shouldn't be surprised she was the cheer captain. He had no idea of the time, but it was to dark to even be considered to be just nine o'clock. Why would he care, it was no school tomorrow anyway.

Or today!

If it was pass twelve it would already be Sunday. He guessed it was a reflex, her hair was so soft, he didn't even notice what he did with his fingers. Just as any other brush he slipped his fingers thro her hair. Well, she didn't mind or flew up to yell at him. So it couldn't be that bad.

" Hey, Gabby! Still trying…? " The voice came from Kelsi, but Jason cut her of not alluding her to finish her sentence. Well, he didn't see Gabriella's expression on her face, but he heard her laughing. He loved her laughing, it was a mirror image of her feeling in someway. He couldn't really explain it, but he just loved it.

" No, I'm not trying anything over here " She answered the girl, who didn't really care as she had a little fight with her boyfriend about freeing her hands. Sharpay whispered something in her ears making her smile. She was beautiful even in the fire light, and watching her in a profile. Matthew stopped playing his guitar, mouthing to Troy 'No, not now, why would he play now?' But it didn't come to Matthews mind, that he didn't want to play to night.

" Yeah, Troy! " Came from Zeke who still was there by the fire " Play man, your good " This made Gabriella look up to him. 'Great, now he really had to play' With those eyes looking up at him, he didn't have a choice.

" You play? "

" Yeah, but really Matthew. Tonight? " One last try to escape this. He really didn't want to play, Gabriella was there and it was their first, well actually second night, together.

" Come on Troy. " Shit she moved up to the stock sitting next to him, in the between him and Zeke. " I wanna hear you play " She begged with a sweet voice and curled up against his arm. And everybody seemed to look at them, curious. Looking around in the so called circle of people, they really wanted him to play?

" Okay, give me that darn thing " With that the conversations came back to the air. These people around here were evil. Taking the guitar he tried to remember the tunes his brother thought him under the summer. They had made almost a ballad, without words since no one in the family was a singer. Starting with a few accords trying to remember. Gabriella wouldn't look at him the same way anymore after this. She would defiantly believe him to be a geek, great. Just the thing he really wanted her to believe him to be

" Right here we go!" He sigh

The thing that was a good idea, to play a Bolton ballad (the name the brothers had given the music) was that no one could laugh and tell Gabriella he was doing the wrong accord. He was really nervous to play in front of her.

What would she believe?

Ha, she surely just dated Brad because of his status as a captain. Not for his music performance anyway.

And looking thro some old magazines, the other week. No, she would just have been dated sports geeks every single boyfriend she had. This was so nerve wreaking it could be for him. Looking at his shoulder he saw a beauty leaning her head against it. She didn't hate it!

Something bubbled up inside of him. Maybe she even loved it. Listening, ever so carefully, he could hear her making some lyrics up. Singing almost making it sounds like a lullaby, a soft sweet lullaby for a little kid.

He continued for five more of the 'Bolton-brothers' songs. Some of them even had their own title, some was just something he made up as he went. It didn't sound all that bad, so maybe if he would remember the tunes. He could write them down for his brother. He who was the talent really. Not something he would tell Gabriella. She seemed to like musicians to, and no way he would lose her to his own brother.

Handing over the guitar to Matthew again, who played songs people actually recondite. Starting with Summer of 69' Making some from the choir to sing with him. Gabriella had stopped singing after the third one he played, and he felt something heavy leaning on his shoulder now. Looking at her face, she had a hard time keeping her eyes up. That made his cue for them to leave the beach for tonight.

" Hey, Gabbs? You're awake? " 'Oh, she was so tired!' He wanted to laugh at her look at him. Her look told him what he wanted to know.

" Yeah, of course " Even her voice made it clear. She even got a hand from Sharpay.

" Hey, Gabriella how are you getting home? " Was her question. " You know, you have to drive me home right? " Gabriella nodded.

" If you keep me awake on the way over there " Was the answer to her question. 'Shit, that was not the plan. He wanted to drive Gabriella home'

" So what do you think? Now? " Gabriella nodded " Okay, give me a minute "

" Sorry! " Her eyes were so beautiful, they where like chocolate to look into. Her mouth just an inch away.

" It's okay! " He said without sounding to disappointed, well he tried anyhow.

" You know, right now, it wouldn't have been any action for you if you drove me home " She said, taking him of guard. She had played this game of his before. Okay, but hey, a guy would be stupid or gay if he didn't have a least one fantasy about her body.

" Sorry! " She said again, a short sweet smile came to her lips and he just had to kiss her. She smelled like some flower he didn't knew the name of 'Hey, was it even a flower?'

" I call you " He ended their little moment with. Making her smile tiered, looking over her shoulder to see Sharpay was on her way to walk to the car. One kiss on his forehead and she raised to her feet. Walking with Sharpay to the parking lot. They disappeared from the light to turn up under the light some fifty meters away near a BMW jumping in and drove of. Making a hole in his heart for the quick good bye and dissevering act.

He wanted her here, not in a car driving away from him.

* * *

**TBC... hehe don't think U know the end yet, I got some suprises left 4 U... See yah later alligator : p**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gabriella POV; Monday**

Walking up to the building she was greeted with a lot of happy comments about the cheering at the game. Giving her a reason to smile for real when she walked through the door. Well, to be honestly who wanted to walk to school, just because you loved it? Well, not this brunette anyway. The school wasn't her favourite place here in the world. Up the stairs, she knew the guys where looking at her from the bottom of the stairs.

No girl in a skirt like hers would be unnoticed walking up there. And to be honest, she liked the attention she got. She was the cheerleader around here, so you better show it Montez!

No Kelsi by the green locker, no Amber at hers either. But you can always count on Sharpay to be at her locker. The blonde was looking in the mirror, she had on the inside, to fix her already great hair. Being the little devil she could be sometimes she took a grip around Sharpay's waist and showed her away. Taking over the mirror herself.

" Your welcome! " Came the respond from Sharpay, just to get a laugh from Gabriella who gave the mirror back quickly after just a sneak peak in the locker. " So, what's up with you then? " Gabriella leaned against a closed locker next to Sharpay's. Looking at her nails, deciding to switch colour first thing when she got home.

" Nothing, just wanted to say 'hi'! " She said casually, and looked at her friend. " Shar, am I looking fat? "

Sharpay's head shoot up from the locker making sure she actually was talking to Gabriella. This was not a question Gabriella normally asked, it was more likely to come from Amber or some other cheerleader. But not Gabriella.

" Gabbs, you're not fat " She stated, looking at Gabriella's expression as a sad girl. " Gabbs, your one of the thinnest girls around, not fat. And yes you got your curves on the right spot, before you even try to ask that one " She closed her locker looking at Gabriella even harder, wondering what the heck had gone on with her friend.

" You're sure? "

" As sure as the fact that Maggie is a basket case. " Gabriella smiled at the simile she made for her. Turning on her hail they started to walk to her locker in the other corridor.

" So, have you called Troy yet? " Gabriella made a face at the question.

" No, why should I? " 'Oh yes, the wonder boy who tried to melt her heart with sweet kisses from heaven above. No, and she had no intentions of trying to call him either'

" Gabriella Montez! You have to call him. " Sharpay said strait out to the corridor they walked in. " I'm actually surprised that I actually see you alone today. What's going on? Seriously? " The blonde gave her the look from the side she was walking. Almost as if she was her mother.

" Well, I haven't got the time to call him " She said shrugging her shoulders, as if was a fly or something. And honestly she hadn't had the time to call him yesterday. Since her mum and dad where occupying her time." And to be honest Shar, I'm not that interested " 'Big Bang to Montez, what the hell just left your mouth? You absolutely would do anything for a night together with the golden boy and you know it!' screamed the voice inside her head.

" You're WHAT? " She made the whole hallway stop at the scream she made. " Gabriella... " she turned to face her to really make a point "... you two are the perfect couple. And don't come with me and Zeke, we are way behind in that contest of the schools cutest couple "

" What contest? " She hadn't heard anything about a contest. 'What the hell was going on here?'

" The contest! You know, the prise that is given at the end of the year at prom. There is the prise for cutest butt to if your interested " Gabriella's mouth was probably at the floor because Sharpay snatched her fingers in front of her face. 'Eh, no she had no idea about the contest on this school. For the love of god she was new here. Give her a break girl!'

" That was a new one "

" Not really, it's been going on forever here " Sharpay gave her a friendly smile " You get used to it after a while " They stopped by Gabriella's blue locker. Opening it a small piece of paper flew down to the floor which Sharpay picked up and read. Starting to laugh at it, Gabriella got nervous about what it was. Taking it from Sharpay she read.

'I really loved having you in my arms that night. Call me'

" Well, if you're not interested in Troy. May I ask who send you that little love note? " Gabriella just gave her a look. Troy. Of course it was Troy! She hadn't been in any other pair of arms since Saturday.

She gave up, the boy knew what he wanted.

And she was almost losing in her own little game she had. Shaking her head, she took her history book and notebook closed the locker and walked to class. With a Sharpay asking questions almost rubbing her ears off. She had to find a way out of this, anything. She was going down, falling down to his feet.

It was not supposed to be her, it was HE who was suppose to crawl in her footsteps.

She had to come up with something, NOW!

* * *

**Short chapter I know but... yeah really don't got a exus here, but it was a small try anyway... Review here plz, tell me what you think! **

**TBC --->**


	12. Chapter 12

**Back home at Gabriella's**

Her mother had come home when she still where at school. Scaring the shit out of her when she came home that day.

" Mum, where is that f'''k remote? " She had almost turned their living room upside down inside outside to find the little darn thing. But after five minutes with out result she gave up.

" Gabby it's on the TV " Her mother shouted back from her office in the house. And if it wasn't the only place Gabriella hadn't looked at. Of course it was laying on the TV. Taking it she flipped it to the basketball channel (have no idea of what you call it, don't look at it myself) Just as they showed her fathers game last night.

Talking about timing.

She smiled as the showed her fathers goal in slow motion. Could she be more proud of him? Didn't think so. And so took the reporter over the screen to talk about the famous Blake.

" To night Blake made almost his highest score in the league this year, showing us he is still going strong " Gabriella smiled, of course, he was still her daddy

" And talking about Blake, there is a lot of rumors of his long time on and off girlfriend Anne Montez have flied the country with their 17 year old daughter " He said showing a picture of the family just eight months ago.

" Oh yes, you're right Mike. The famous daughter Montez- Blake, have been missing for a while now " Said a feminim voice out of picture. Making Gabriella roll her eyes. No they hadn't flied the country, just moved away from her dad once more, and down here where she could have a life. A life, ever heard about that people, life! But the reporter kept on with the subject

" There are also rumors that they are living here at the small high class city down in New Mexico "

This made Gabriella drop her jaw, they had found her that easy? The picture showed the town around and also the Wild Cats game. But it had to be an old game, because she didn't recognise any of the cheerleaders. Breathing out the voice of the man in picture said.

" Yeah, well, you know Mary. They reporters around here are devastated, missing their favorite photo object " He laughed slightly. Well, Gabriella thought, she sure didn't miss them anyway " But what do we know, miss Montez-Blake haven't been known for her wild partying " Gabriella laughed, he had no idea

" Or for her constant showing up in the tabloid. So she might still be there. Blake, himself, won't say anything about his daughter, as usual " Smiling she could always count on her dad to be quiet about his personal life, not reliving where they had moved this time. Now finally they left the subject and continued with basketball. Shaking her head she turned the MTV on instead to listen to some music, maybe get some inspiration from the videos. They needed some new dance moves on the team.

**Troy at the basketball court day after….**

He couldn't believe her. It wasn't, unfortunate, the first time he thought that thought. Looking at Zeke shooting another basket. He wasn't really into basketball today. Couldn't say he had nothing else then Gabriella on his mind. She hadn't called him. He wasn't furious or anything, just confused. She had really warmed up to him that night at the beach.

Oh, he knew he shouldn't have let her go that night. Blowing out the last smoke before he had to put it out.

" Hey you want it? " Zeke was on his way to pass him if he wanted it, a quick decision. Nodding he got the ball, dribbled and shoot a basket. No surprise. If he didn't understand girls, he sure understood basketball. It was much simpler. Taking his seat again he watched the door from the gym open up. Some cheerleaders walking out to the sun in their uniforms. She had to be inside there now.

" Why don't you go for her? " Zeke asked him from the real world, making him wake up to realise he wasn't alone. He just looked at Zeke, hoping it would be enough " You know she always stays behind after practice " He said, pushing him in the direction he wanted to go.

" What do you want Zeke? " Lighting a new cigarette.

" Just, would you at least think of me " He almost cried, walking towards him " I have to listen to Sharpay every night complaining about you two not being together " He said putting the ball down on the ground.

" So? "

" SO!?!? Man, come on! You know you want her. And just judging from this Saturday she has pretty warm feelings to you to " Zeke told him nodding towards the gym " You know I'm right! " He said and picked the ball up for him. Taking his bag as in a cue to leave " It's your ball " Troy watched Zeke walk away from him with a direction already pointed out for him. Taking a deep breath, he looked down on his cigarette. Putting it out on the bench and started to walk, passing the basket he shoots one. Feeling a little bit more self-confident, he walked into the gym.

Zeke was right, she was alone in there. Watching her from the entrance, he saw her practice some new steps she made up. Dancing to music he couldn't hear himself. Probably the tunes were inside her head as she just started to dance around. It didn't seem to be something for cheering. Just a lonely girl dancing around. He liked just standing there. She didn't have a uniform, just a simple black top and shorts. Hair in a pony tail on her head, and from his view he couldn't see any make up on her face.

It was just Gabriella. Simple.

He probably made a move, because she stopped in the middle of a step. Looking in his direction, focusing on him. If he didn't know any better, he thought he saw a flush on her cheeks. She was just, maybe, ten meters away from him. A few seconds past and none of them moved a muscle, just watching. Then she just stroke a pose of a cheerleader, her hand on her hip locking her eyes with his. Leaning her head on the side she somehow made a wall come between them.

" Hi! " Her voice was a mixture between a surprise and cocky. He couldn't really decide.

" Hi, to you to! " He said and took a step into the gym, closing the door behind him, the echo echoed for every step he took in the quiet hall " You practice now? "

" Yeah… kind off! " She said with a small smile, laughing uncertain. She was cute when she was like this. Just her "What are you doing here Bolton? " Damn, they where back to last name now? What was with this girl?

" Eh, well… " 'okey get yourself together Bolton, if she would be like this, okey.' " Just wanted to see who was doing a hell for the cleaning ladies not leaving school ground on a school day " He said as casually as he could.

" Oh, I see. " She said starting to turn around to walk away. She didn't get a chance before he caught her wrist.

" And… " She looked at her wrist and then his face " ... And I wanted to talk to you " He saw her eyes, he couldn't get any eye contact with her. She didn't want to look at him, what had he done this time?

" Troy… " Her voice was so low it could pass as a whisper " I, I don't know " She looked into his eyes. But it wasn't anything he wanted to see, she had something he couldn't figure out.

" You don't know what? " He was tiered to be tossed around and be the second guy in her life " You don't know why you didn't call me? Or you don't know… what do you not know? " She turned her eyes down again, refusing to have eye contact with him.

" I can't " She walked away. This was at least the second time she walked away from him. And he could do nothing to stop her.

Troy watched her. She walked away to the benches picking up her bag still looking down on it. She just stood there. He couldn't move either, not even lift a finger. Something, just looking at her, made him wake up. Suddenly he could walk and breathe again. He couldn't just let her go like that. Had to do something. Walking towards her, he could see she could hear him come. Her spine became stiff as he laid a hand on her back. Took a breath as she turned around. This time she looked different, determent.

" Bolton, what are you doing? " She asked with a new voice, cold. Well not really cold, but it was a more of a business woman. He looked at her, there was no way in hell she would just slip away from him now.

" Doing? Why don't you do something? " In his own mined he added, do it for Zeke's sake. Just as he remembered their conversation.

" Me? What? " Now she was confused, looking into his eyes she couldn't believe him. How those blue eyes could talk to her like that. Just as he was to say something her phone started to play Christina Augilera in her bag. He had disappointment in his eyes as he rolled them and turned around. Looking at the display it blinked 'daddy'.

" Hi dad? "

" Hey Sweetie, how's school? " He asked her cherish as if he was on drugs. Well, talk about Chicago. Came to her mind.

" I'm there right now " She said not trying to sound to stressed about it all " Did you want something dad? "

" Oh yeah right " She could hear the traffic in the background and her dads hard breathing " What are you doing on your Christmas break? " Taking her backwards and twisting her back of, cool it down daddy cool. Gabriella just didn't answer right away, just looked over her shoulder. Watching Troy dribble the ball he had found somewhere.

" Nothing, I'm doing nothing, dad " She finally spoke. Troy didn't listen to her phone call, in such a case he wouldn't have still be playing basketball.

" Good, you could come back here. Meet your old friends and play some basketball with your old man " He started to rabble his usual way. Gabriella still watched Troy play, something just grabbed her heart. Didn't really pay any attention to what the voice in her ear said to her. Shaking her head she came back to reality.

" You know what dad? Eh, I got to go. Mum's waiting at home, with dinner. So.. " Waiting for him to say good bye and then she just dropped the bag with a bang to the floor. Troy looked her way, confused about the new Gabriella standing there.

" Give me that ball! " She demanded more then questioning him. He just gave her a strange look before he through the ball at her. Grabbing the material around the air inside of it. When she looked up to meet his eyes she had eyes who were on fire " Let's play this! " She said with a smile.

" Let's! "

* * *

Troy couldn't not stop smiling as he woke up that morning. She hadn't said a word on the way home, but he could feel her emotions as if they where written on her forehead. Taking a shower he passed his father in the hallway down for breakfast.

" So son? You were out late last night " He said not even looking at Troy.

" Well, me and some others where playing last night " Not a complete lie there.

" Very well then, just gave me a headache that's all. You mother can really hit the high note sometimes when you don't answer the phone we gave you " ' Oh dame! Not so good Bolton! '

" Well, I, eh, I didn't want to break it or anything so I had it in my bag "

" Silence mood? "

" Since school " Troy took his seat next to his father for breakfast. It wasn't that big of a lie, and they surely didn't need to know everything either. He kept quite the entire time, just to scream as his little sister dropped her plate on his foot. Yeah right, an acceded sure! Making a run for it, before his mother could ask him about the night before. In the car was a safe zone, and now he didn't need to take the same ride as his little sister either.

Making sure he didn't hit his dads car on his way out, he drove off to school. He wanted to see her face. If she was any different, or if she had turned on him again. He had no idea of what he should expect. She had really turned all warm and friendly to him last night. But the last time, she had giving him the cold hand, just the other day. If she only could be like any other opponent on the basketball court. He could read them easily, but Gabriella was not like them. She was just, too much. And here he compared Gabriella to basketball players. He hited himself in the forehead.

Good, stupid Bolton.

" Trying to find your brain? " A brunette was leaning against his car smiling down at him. Troy laughed, at least she hadn't run away as she saw him. Good sign. He got out of the car to trying to catch her. Here on the parking lot would give them some privacy that they surely wouldn't get inside of the buildings.

" You found me anyway " He answered. Kissed her not giving her any room to escape now. This time, no games or what ever she had in her mind. He didn't like it, he liked her.

" Mm, like that breakfast " She smiled like the sun in his back " But… " Kissing her again. He didn't want her to leave, he knew what she was about to do. She would give him her cold hand one more time.

And how many times did he have to tell her, he didn't like it?

* * *

**Hehe a quick look inside a guys head there... And what do you know, now you know why I have the title ' Let's play a game' Hehe... Well TBC --->**

**Love **

**S**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, Hi, Salut, Aloha, Hej, God Dag! **

**What every you say out there... **

**I'm back, and I can tell you guys, if you want a tip for your next vaccation( like next summer) visit SWEDEN! Oki, I AM a swede soo, it migth be why, but I love it here... So, back to buiessniess... Here is a new Chapter of **

**' Let's Play A Game! '**

**--> Read, and Enjoy Love and Peace S**

* * *

Gabriella tried not to smile. Not only had she found a huge problem emotionally in Troy, a other one was waiting just around the corner any minute. The press had found her location.

Her dad had phoned them late last night.

She was on the wimp to cry in the phone as her father had told her so. Just as she thought life was on its way up, no more worries. She was even cheerful enough to actually tell her friend about her parents. And now she almost was forced to do it soon!

Walking hand in hand with Troy wasn't even an option for her. She had to find Kelsi and Amber. Where Sharpay would be, she hoped.

She had after ten minutes been saved by the bell, and her chemistry class, from Troy's hands. She had to say it, but maybe she wasn't the girlfriend type! She liked the idea of her in a relationship, but she had to much on her mind to focus on one right now. She knew she had Kelsi in Chemistry. Maybe she could have a chat with her first. As she thought Kelsi was sitting in the back row next to the door. Normally Gabriella would take her seat on the first or second, but today she took her seat next to Kelsi. Causing the teacher to raise an eyebrow.

" You ok, Gabbs? "

" Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, do you and Sharpay have an hour after school? " Kelsi looked at her " I want to have like a chat with all off you at my place " She corrected her sentence. Kelsi looked even more at her.

" Your not telling me everything, Gabbs " She said, totally ignoring the fact the class had started.

" As I said, I will tell you after school " Gabriella said taking a note of a formula she hadn't seen before. Anyway, she tried to change subject " Where is Jason? " Kelsi rolled her eyes.

" We don't have chemistry together, which you know very well, Gabbs " She stated " So who is suppose to come over? " She asked trying to act like she actually was listening to the teacher.

" Hopefully, as many of my 'friends' I can get over there " Now Kelsi even dropped her pencil, making a small excuse and quickly turned her attention back to Gabriella.

" Okey, now you really made me curious Gabriella. What's going on? Your not pregnant are you? " Gabriella tried really hard not to laugh, which was hard when you looked at Kelsi's sudden expression. She really just wanted to laugh out loud but it was class and she wasn't willing to tell them all about why she was laughing.

" No, silly! Good Kelsi! Your funny sometimes, you know that? " Gabriella smiled at her instead.

" Okey, so what is it about then? Please Gabriella, just a small clue, a tiny one " Kelsi begged her

" No! and that's final "

**At lunch.**

Kelsi and Gabriella had lunch at the exact time. So the walked the way from their lockers to the lunch, Kelsi had by now dropped the subject. After trying to get just one clue out of her friend for the last tree hours, she had given up. Standing in line to get the bloody food, Gabriella was on her way to scream her lungs out as someone grabbed her from behind.

" God, Troy! " She claimed back the air that had been missing a few second ago " Don't you ever dare to scare me like that again " She pushed him in the side as he laughed at her " I got a heart attack, and your laughing "

" Hey, just trying to say Hi that's all " He said as he tried to act hurt " So how are you now then, pumpkin? " Gabriella just glared at him

" Did he just call you 'pumpkin', Gabbs? " Kelsi tried as hard as she could to hold the laugher back. But it didn't work for her as she laughed when she reached for her soda.

" You are so going to pay for that " Gabriella pointed at him with her index finger, and shock her head soon after.

" Yeah, can't wait for it! "

**5 o'clock at Gabriella's house**

Gabriella took her tray with all the things, like drinks and chips pop corn and candy. It had turn out to be a movie night at her place. Not that she cared really what they called it, just as long they listen to her story for a few minutes, and didn't freak out on her for not telling them sooner. She walked out to the guys in the living room. She had made a quick change of cloths before they got there and was wearing some of her mums design, a dress in her favorite color light blue which reached to her knees. Her hair pulled together in a high pony tail on her head and just tried to look as normal as possible. She was on her way to go and get the glasses she of course had forgot in the kitchen when the question came.

" Hey, Gabriella. Love your dress " Sharpay said from one of the white couches. Gabriella slowly turned around to face her friends she actually had got, with out the reputation of mum and dad

" Where did you buy it? " Deep breath, she took one of the big pillows that they used as x-tra chairs ( with out the really chair thing ). She looked around as she took her seat next to Troy on the floor. He just gave her a look of confusion, he wasn't suppose to be confused, he knew already.

" Hey, Gabbs you forgot the glasses! " Zeke said in a attempt to raise up to go and get them.

" It's ok, Zeke, I will get them later " She took a sort pause to make sure every body was there, she wasn't into telling this story twice " I said I had something to say. And I really do have something to tell you guys "

" Finally! " Kelsi breathed out, looking at Troy he finally had realised what this was all about and was leaning back on his arms for support.

" Well, you know who I am and all, but as Sharpay asked where I bought the dress. I didn't buy it! " Chad laughed at her.

-"You called us all here, to tell us you have been shop lifting? " He asked amused by what he thought was the whole point.

" No, I have never shop lifted in my entire life " She stated quickly.

" So what is this all about then? " He asked her back.

" I will tell you, if you stop interrupting " She smiled sweetly back at him, making him quiet " As I said, I didn't buy this dress. I got it from my mother. Whom, none of you have meet. I think! " She looked at Sharpay, she might have meet her together with her own mother. Since she was a photo models daughter "... And her name is Anne Arielle Montez…" she didn't even get to finish her sentence.

" As in Anne Montez ? The designer? " Both Kelsi and Amber asked with the same mouth " You kidding? Amber said as a final.

" As in Anne Montez " She stated.

" Dame, you know " Sharpay said as id she where in a other dimension " I thought I recognise you when I first meet you " She snapped out of it, and it looked like the light started to go up for her " You little dirt, Gabriella, you didn't tell me! Why? " Gabriella looked as guilty as a thief in jail cell.

" I wanted to find some real friends here, that didn't take me in just because of who my parents were " She confessed " So that's the story, you guys hate me? "

Zeke didn't say much, just looked at her and shocked his head. Kelsi and Amber smiled at her Jason hold Kelsi in his arms just to be there. Typical, none of them said a word in the matter. Just looked at like Zeke, nodded and dove right in to the candy. Sharpay wasn't, she got down on the floor and hugged her.

" No biggi, I did the same. Difference, I was younger " She pointed out for her. Making Gabriella laugh at her.

" So you guys won't say anything to people? Please " She begged them. A small question Gabriella, _what guy would actually think while he ate candy or chips? _She didn't get much of a respond.

" Hey, Gabs. If your mother is Anne Montez… " Zeke, as it showed on his face, was trying to categorize the fact he just got " Doesn't that make you, the daughter of Blake? As in Michael Blake? " Gabriella just sigh and rolled her eyes, the boys looking at her. Troy just laughed and made a thumb up to Chad and Zeke. Chad dropped his jaw as he now realised that Gabriella was even more famous then Sharpay and Ryan. And for the smaller fact, Mike Blake just happened to be his all time hero and idol.

" Okey, that was sOoooOoo not fare Gabs " Chad commented after he gain his speaking ability again " That should have been one of the few things I would have said at my introduction " He stated with a confused face.

" Gabby, how did you keep this hidden from us? I mean, your parents are all over the news all the time " Kelsi asked from the sofa with Sharpay's eyes as a helper now.

" First of all I don't use my entire name as Montez- Blake. And second of all, you guys didn't ask that much, so I didn't answer the questions you didn't ask " She said leaning against Troy's shoulder. It was going better then expected, they didn't strangle her at least.

- I can't believe this. Amber breathed out.

**A few hours later.**

Sharpay and Chad where the last ones to leave the house. And they were four young people standing in her hall. Sharpay had just finished hugging Gabriella as she had taken her shoes on already, waiting for Chad to find his. As she and Zeke would give him a ride home.

" So you guys promise? " Gabriella asked a final time leaning back at Troy.

" Hey, you said you wanted a normal life right? " Chad answered her " And I kind of like you so you can count on me " He said with a final hug as she managed to get away from Troy's arms.

" Thanx Chad, it means a lot! "

" Just don't you go break his heart " He whispered into her ear so low that only Gabriella heard his words.

" Not gonna happen! " She gave back quietly as they broke apart to wave each other good bye.

" Hey, you call me tomorrow girl! " Sharpay said as she turned in the door.

" Sure thing Shar! Eleven, your wake then? " Sharpay just made her thumb up as she walked over to Zeke's car. And suddenly Gabriella felt like a forty year old. Waving old friends good bye. Might been because of the hand Troy had around her hip as they watched the last car leave the drive in. Only one left, but it would stay the night, like it's owner. Turning around, she found herself in his arms. The one, the only Troy Bolton.

" Hi there! " A kiss, she kind of liked this relationship. It seemed to be better then her last one. At least his friends knew about her. She and Troy went back inside, she had to clean up a bit after the others. Troy landed comfortable on the couch in the living room, watching her take all the old things away. Returning with a bowl with fruit and some stuff he had never seen before.

" So, you wanna see some movie or something? " She asked curling up next to him in the new couch.

" What do you got? " Gabriella couldn't name any title so she picked one of the remotes on the table and pointed it towards an empty wall. It slowly turned into a wall of title backs, as the white color disappeared.

" You take a pick! " She said with a smile as she saw Troy's jaw being at the floor " Please, honey, I've just cleaned up! "

* * *

**Oki, I just love to teasse with people, soo she got that one from me... For you guys who wondred what part of this Gabriella that was me... Any way, so did you guys think I have lost touch this summer... Or should I countinue this story til the end, becaouse I have a few more chapters on this PC, but only on your command... If you hate it you acn take the plot line if you want... I won't kill any one for useing it... anyhow, tell me what you think about this one then... means Review this one 2 hehe**

**Love **

**S**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okey, ready for a new chapter of Let's paly a game? **

**( If you got any pointers of tip you think I should know about, or just want to say your thing about it plz, tell me... really easy to do so plz review... hehe almost made it rim :D )**

Walking hand in hand?

No, it was not like she would hate doing it. It wasn't her style, simple right. Then Gabriella Anne Montez-Blake, whose hand is holding yours at the moment? And why are you smiling like a bloody fool? That little annoying voice kept going the entire hour. More like complaining about how her own ideas and game had fallen, fallen like the walls around Jericho. But on the same time an other part of her liked the feeling that was bubbling up inside of her. Walking next to Troy in his jacket with the red numbers 14 on the back. Yeah, she kind of liked her life right now. If only the thick brain of his could react on all the posters in the corridor and ask her out to the Dance in two weeks. No wonder it where so many happy cheers and couples out and going. It had been a huge news flash for the entire student body three weeks ago, The basket superstar and the head cheerleader FINALLY a couple. Some had even put bets in, on when they finally would tell everyone. They hadn't told anyone, it sort off just happened to be kind of obvious with the hand holding and walking each other to class. You had to be an idiot to not realizing what was going on. The only dark cloud on Gabriella's pink sky, were the fact that she hadn't been able to kick Maggi off the squad. She was still a pain in the ass. Amber was the only reason for Gabriella not to kick Maggi of the squad. After all, Maggi's dad just happened to be the good old principal. Dame, when it came to the squad in all, she was an asset. Maggi had her own style, which Gabriella took a good look at. If only you could take away her big fat mouth and it all would be like the haven she wanted.

I mean, could you have a better life then it was right now. She was way to popular, had the high boyfriend with the name of Troy Bolton, and she had a mass of friends she didn't need to lie to anymore, and she was head cheerleader. And on top off that the dance where coming up. Nope, it could not get any better. Maybe worse, but what could happen to her right now?

Gabriella had after a little argument with her inner voice taken a good bye kiss from Troy and walked inside her house. Accepting to find her mother in the kitchen with lager dinner then the school could offer. She wasn't to found of the kitchen lady in school, she didn't make the food… well how to put it? To taste anything. After eating at Zeke's house a few times these two months, she had tasted so many different kinds of pancakes and buns and food, she couldn't eat at school anymore. But she still loved her mothers Mexican food, nothing could take that away from her mother. She was the queen on that one.

But as she entered the kitchen she got a chock, it was a chock, but a good one.

" DAD!?! " The both grown ups turned around to see a running brown haired girl come towards them.

" Hey, girly! " Her dad greeted her with a huge hug and a spin around, almost kicking the china of the table. She was so happy to see him, it had been more then five months, and she had missed him terribly. He had been her hero since she was born, watching all his games. If it was live or on the TV, she just had to see them all. Learning how to play, he had been the father figure who had always been there for her " Hey, G, how have you been? " Sitting down by the table waiting for the food to arrive in front of them.

" I'm good! " She smiled back. Just to get shot down by her own mother.

" Gabriella, you're not good " She smiled, putting the salad between her and her dad. She turned to the man in the room " She has a boyfriend, Troy, very charming young man "

" Mum!?!? " Gabriella was stunned.

" Really G? Now tell me about this ' young man ' " He imitated Anne as good as he could, receiving a kick on his leg from her.

" Hey I know! " Her mother cut in "Why don't we invit him and his family, Why don't we throw a party? " She looked at two shocked faces.

" Mum? Wouldn't that be like telling the media we're here? " Anne looked at her daughter, giving her a smile. She was done by the stove and took her seat on the third side of the kitchen island **(is it called like that? I just translated that from Swedish, literally, so tell me if I'm wrong) **they had in the middle of the kitchen. Taking some of the salad she took up the subject again.

" Gabby, they will find us. If not now. Then it will be next year or in three years. And I'm not moving away from here, I like it here " She stated more then telling her. Looking over at her ex boyfriend/husband, she gave an 'I give up'-look " So if I'm going to live here, I want to know my neighbors, to know your friends families. Even though I already know Helen Evens, but that doesn't count really "

" Helen? She lives here to? " Her dad asked surprised.

" Yeah, she's Sharpay and Ryans mum " Gabriella answered " How do you know her? "

"Oh, not her, I know her husband. He was my lawyer a couple of years ago " Her dad said giving her the bread again " So you want to throw a party Anne? "

" Yes, where have you been? Mars? " Gabriella rolled her eyes. Even though her parents had been divorced more then eight years, and had broken up several times. They still acted like they where together, and acting like twenty years old. All she could do was to look at them, and roll her eyes. They ate up under a discussion about basketball and school. Gabriella was glad her dad forgot about Troy. Even though they had been together for more then two months, she didn't know exactly when they 'got' together. And somehow she hadn't told her dad about Troy, she didn't know why, or maybe she did. The accident that happened in Chicago. How her boyfriend had used her to get himself up in the world. Something told her, that her dad would give her a lot of reasons not to be together with a basketball star. And she honestly liked Troy a lot. She had in her mind told herself that she would tell her dad at Christmas as she was suppose to be with her dad this year. As her mother did the dishes, father and daughter took a seat in the living room.

" I hope, G, that you don't let that women in there to ruin your life " Her dad joked knowing her mother overheard him. They only heard her laugh in the kitchen. "So care to fill me in about your little lover then, ey, G? " He had been calling her G, since she where five. With the explanation that it was faster to say then her whole name.

" Troy? "

" Yeah, who is he? And why haven't you told me you where a girlfriend all of a sudden " He looked at her with, what Gabriella had been recognise as a dad look " As I recall from the airport, you didn't want anything to do with boys " He said in a more serious tone. Gabriella rolled her eyes again at him. She had been saying a lot of stupid thing this year. Which with all of them she had to regret every thing.

" Well, I kind of really like him " She tried to get the look of his face, didn't work.

" Okey, so how is he? Is he a good guy? A study librarian? " She pushed him in the side.

" Well, no. He is a basketball player " Her dad looked at her, with a concern look " Dad he is not like Chicago. I promise, if you where to meet him, you would really like him "

" Does he smoke? "

" Kind off " Her dad let out a sigh, dame, she forgot. The first thing that he had notice with her ex boyfriend. This could not end well. Troy, need your help. NOW!!!

* * *

**Next Day **

Troy was waiting outside Gabriella's house. The car he had seen the day before were still on the drive in. He had never seen it before, and he knew her mothers car where red not black. And the registration plate told him it wasn't even from this state. Yeah, he was curious. Not because he though Gabriella was cheating, absolutely not. He trusted his girlfriend totally. But this car got his little detective genes at work. He didn't get out of his own as he saw Gabriella walk out the door. A man following her out. Gabriella in her normal heals, short skirt for the day, and a top that where a perfect match to her over all perfect body. She knew how to dress herself, no wonder when she had one of the world greatest designers as a mother. She and Sharpay had a lot in comment. He knew he should know the man walking with her, but he couldn't place him.

" Hey Troy! " Her voice where like sweets to him. She had a very nervous smile on her face, giving the mans identity away for him, it was her dad. Holly Shit!

" Hey Gabbs! " He looked at her as she opened the door to sit down, but froze as she realised something.

" Oh, crap! Dad this is Troy, my boyfriend! "Troy looked at her, that was a presentation. All he could do was to swallow the thing he had in his throat and take the mans hand to greet him. This was his life idol, shaking his hand.

" Well, good morning Troy. I'm Gabriella's father, Michael Blake " Troy nodded, okey not to bad. He didn't kill him for dating his only daughter and child anyway. Just breathe, he still hasn't pulled out a gun or anything.

" Hi! Nice to meet you " Was all he could say, the man moving away from the car. Hugging his daughter saying something and turning to walk back to the house. Troy couldn't believe it, he had shaken hand with Mike Blake. He, Troy had spoken to him. He was stunned.

" Hey, babe! Where are you? Jupiter? " Her heard the voice of Gabriella laugh now inside the car. Leaning in to kiss his cheek.

" No, I'm right here " He answered as he shock his head back to reality.

" Good, Could you be so very kind to drive me to school. I got gym the first " She smiled. God, he loved this girl beside him.

**Gym Class**

Gabriella and, Chad's at the moment girlfriend, Taylor where seated together with Sharpay and Kelsi on the benches in the gym. Waiting for the class to start, which would be in likely ten minutes. The teacher where always late to the morning classes. Normally it would be the students that where late, but in Gym, it was the teacher. Taylor were explaining what she at them moment loved about Chad. They had somewhat complicated relationship, not even Gabriella could count all the times these, only, two months they had ended and started their relationship. Right now Taylor seemed to be very pleased to be together with their friend with the large amount of hair. He decided to let it grow for three more weeks. In Gabriella's head, she believed Taylor had something to do with why the three weeks. Not something she would say to them or anything.

" So? Thy high and might Gabriella, and no Troy! God, did someone break you up? " Gabriella's headache where back. Maggi.

" What do you want? " She so hated these moments

" Me? " Maggi acted surprised " Oh, just wondered when Troy would dump your lazy ass! She sad frankly. The nerve she had claiming that Gabriella had used dark magic to seduce Troy. Oh, that was the story two weeks ago. The stories she came up with where more and more fantasy then reality. But always the same, Gabriella was the mean old witch who had taken Troy away from his beloved Maggi. She had to live in some fantasy world of her own. Gabriella didn't even give her a look. She didn't think she was worth it. Sharpay on the other hand, took her friends side. Standing up looking Maggi up and down.

" You didn't even look twice at Troy last year, Maggi. Why do you do it now? " She asked her once, now long time ago, friend. Sharpay had no idea how this cute, because no matter what she did she and Sharpay had been friend since kinder garden, girl had became this obsessed girl.

" I have always loved him " She said truly. With a high cheek " We where meant to be, and then she came here. Waving her hips around here " She added with a discussed voice " She took him away from me " Maggi was sounding like a five year old girl, talking about her lost Barbie.

" Troy never thought about you that way " Sharpay said to her. Pointing her index finger in her chest " And it has never been Gabriella's fault. Get over it! " Gabriella was surprised to see Sharpay push the other girl away from them. The thing about her defending her was not surprising, but she had never pushed Maggi or any other girl. Sure argued, she was after all the queen of drama. Ryan, Sharpay's twin, walked out of the boys locker room. Walking over to Sharpay and Gabriella. He wasn't looking that happy. The normal smile and happy puppy eyes he was known for.

" Hey, Ryan what's the matter? " Amber asked. Looking at him, laying a arm around him.

" Nothing….

" Hey class, sorry for the delay! "

**Lunch**

Gabriella and Sharpay where already seated at their table. Kelsi and Jason where walking towards them, they had a steady coarse towards theirs table. They where the ones with the long lunch break, the others would come soon. Still, Gabriella did not like the kitchen lady and her cocking art. She had the normal salad, as she knew it was made somewhere else in town. That and a orange juice. Kelsi always complained about her food habit, it would not gain her any ponds. And she where still growing, she so sounded like a mother, shorter addition. Finally they saw Troy, Zeke and Chad in the line for the food. Sharpay waved them over, as if they didn't know where they were seated. The table was more or less a huge sign that it where theirs. In the middle so everyone could see them.

" Hey Babe! " Troy kissed her cheek on his way down beside her. She just smiled and to discuss him she smiled with he salad in her mouth. " Discussing! " He grunted- Making the others laugh. They ate in peace, discussing all kind of things as Taylor and Ryan joined the table a few short minutes later. But their peace where not ever lasting as Maggi turned up between Troy and Gabriella.

" Hi Troy! " She said with a high voice, making everyone ground around the table. But she didn't seem to notice. Troy just sigh and turned around, annoying Gabriella that he even noticed the annoying blonde between them.

" What do you want., Maggi? " Gabriella turned her eyes back to the salad, he shouldn't have asked her. He knew that she wouldn't leave now. How stupid a guy could be.

" Do you want to go to the dance with me? " The over exited girl asked him " As a girlfriend? " This made Gabriella throw up.

" Maggi, I'm going with Gabriella " This, on the ither hand, made Gabriella furious. Turning her head around to face him, her eyes where burning " What? " Oh, he asked 'what'? Gabriella was sick. Standing up she stormed out from the lunch hall. Making the entire room fall into silence. Only one person spoke. Maggi.

" Pick me up at seven. Bye! "

* * *

He took her for granted, just like that. Gabriella wanted to hit something, someone. Here she were waiting for him to ask her out to the dance. And he had taken it for granted that he didn't need to. Who did he think he was? Some superstar or what? Angry, no she was pissed right now. Walking up and down one of the science hall. The only sound were her heals clicking as she was sure she would break them any minute now. But honestly she didn't care at the moment. She was to pissed to even care about the shoes. This hallway would give her some free space for five more minutes, no one walked this hall if it wasn't necessary. In frustration she hited one of the lockers in the hallway, leaving a almost handprint in the metal that were in her way. Just as a result her hand were in pain in two or three minutes. When she realised she wasn't alone in the hallway. A blonde boy sitting in the stairs on the way up to the roof. Ryan. 

" Hi! " She took the stairs slowly as she took her seat next to him, watching the students walking. Just in time, she thought.

" Hi! "

" What are you doing here, Ryan? " She asked. Forgetting about her own problem for a second, focusing on Ryan. He looked really down. Probably an even worse problem then she had. Looked like someone had died.

" Tried to be alone, didn't work! " He gave an attempt for a smile. But it didn't hold for long.

" I can leave if you want " She tried to cheer him up, he didn't even notice she wasn't really meaning it.

" No, no you can stay. I'm just… just… eh, forget about it. Why are you here? Oh, yeah right. Troy " She nodded as an answer. She didn't know Ryan that well, but she didn't like to see him down like this. He, as she knew him, was more cheer then the cheer squad.

" What is it Ryan? Seriously " The bell rang, classes began, for her it would be math. But for Ryan's sake, she could skip it. He didn't look like he should been left alone at the moment.

" Don't you got classes or something? " He asked, really sounded down. Gabriella got really worried about Sharpay's brother.

" Don't you? " Ryan just looked at her " See, what's the matter? Tell me? "

" Girl " Oh, the boy had girl problem. No wonder he was down. Gabriella smiled and laid and arm around him.

" Okey, your with the expert. Tell me your problem, and I can help you! " She tried to make a deal with him.

" You don't want to know " He tried to get away from it.

" Ryan, your one of my friends here. Sure, we don't know each other that well, now " She added quickly when she realised how it sounded " But I think I might be able to help you, after all I am a girl "

" And anything to get your mind of Troy? " The guy had a point, he sure as hell wasn't blind anyway.

" Yeah, that to " She admitted " But doesn't change the fact that I can help you. Want it? "

" Okey, so I found out Amber already got a date " He admitted to her, catching Gabriella of guard.

" You like Amber " She busted out. Making Ryan flush like a tomato " Oh! Shit, sorry, I wasn't quite expecting that one "

" Yeah, figure! "

" Hey, nothing wrong. I didn't know she had a date, who? "

" Someone on the football team " He said shrugging his shoulders.

" Okey, but how do you know this? I mean, Amber tells me everything, and she hasn't even mention any football dude " She tried to force some self-confident in to the guy next to her.

" I over heard it in the locker room "

" So that was the sad face " She finally got one and one together " You know what..." A small idea forming in her head " I will talk to Amber " Ryan looked at her in horror "... To see what's going on " She made it more clearly. Seeing Ryan breath out in relief.

" Thanx! "

" Your very welcome " She said, feeling a bit better now. She didn't think amber had a date with a football player. She was the one who actually warned Gabriella for them, then why would she say yes to them in that case.

" So your angry at Troy? " He took her off guard again " Troy? Before? You looked kind of pissed "

" Yeah, well. He really upset me before. You were there " She said. He took her back to those feelings again. Remembered she still was angry at Troy.

" Because of the dance? I thought you were going together " Ryan looked confused.

" He didn't ask " She explained, Ryan's eyes showed how his thought went around, just before the light came.

" Dame, bad call then ey? "

" Kind off. It's just, you know, I thought he would ask. And he just took me for granted " She gave him all his feelings away for what she felt in that moment.

" Maybe he just didn't think about it " Gabriella gave him a look " Or maybe, he would have done it today. Maggi came, she was annoying him. He just had to say something " He offered as an explanation. Wasn't really help that much, but he was at least trying to lighting her up.

" No, he took me for granted "

" Who's taking someone for granted now? " He shot back, forcing her to smile. He was right on that point.

" Doesn't really count " She said back " He should have asked me before. It's less then two weeks away, and he hasn't asked me yet. He is suppose to be my boyfriend " She exclaimed, near drying now. Why couldn't Troy just had asked her, then she wouldn't have to be like this.

" Yeah, and he is a basketball star here " He said, with a smile. Gabriella laughed at this, he was right. Might be his only real excuse now to. Gabriella looked down in the empty hallway.

" How long to the bell? " She asked, since she didn't have a watch. Which she had spotted on Ryan's wrist.

" About twenty " He answered with a tired look on his face.

" You wanna go up? " Gabriella asked, knowing that the stairs they where seated in were the way out to hers and Troy's secret spot. Getting up there and breath some fresh air was what they both needed. Seemed to calm both of them down, getting back to earth, talking about other things then the school dance, or missed love and boyfriends.

* * *

**Yeah, left it there at the moment... I got a new one on it's way... I would really want to know how you guys think... soooOoo PlzzZzz Review this one **

**Love**

**S**


	15. Chapter 15

**Will the boy be a good or a bad one? always the quastion every girl as to ask herself. And what would happen now, when Ryan is the one who sitts down with Gabriella? Will she turn her heart in for Ryan instead off Troy? What will she actually do now? Quastions quastions plent of them...**

**Here we go... -->**

* * *

Troy had only seen Gabriella storm out from the lunch. Kelsi said she hadn't seen her the entire math lesson. He must really upset her to skip class. Sharpay just gave him a look as she were in Zeke's arms out side the school building. Making sure Zeke didn't take one of Troy's cigarettes. Troy himself had already smoked two, Sharpay was discussed look on her face as she saw the third one lighting.

" What did I do? " Troy gave up, Sharpay had asked him to think about it. He had given up, he had no idea about why Gabriella had stormed out. Sharpay lost her ability to speak by the look of it, her jaw was down. And had that look on her, like, 'Are you insane'. This was obviously not something good.

" Troy? For the love of god! " She almost screamed as she let herself loose from Zeke, putting hands in her side. Looking at him like he was some kind of fool again." You seriously have no idea? "

" I wouldn't hav1e asked, if I did. " He answered annoyed.

" Troy, wake up! " She slapped him with her right hand " It's two weeks till the dance, and you haven't asked Gabriella to be your date. You moron! " Zeke, tried to hold his laugher back, didn't work that good.

" What, you've asked Sharpay out yet? "

" He asked a week ago " Sharpay answered as her boyfriend couldn't talk as he was laughed that hard.

" Man, you really got no idea " Zeke said between laugh " This will have to be with flowers and chocolate, now Troy " He said, as he gained his speaking ability slowly, still laughing.

" Is it really that serious? " Troy didn't believe Gabriella to be that upset about a stupid dance, and he didn't think he had to ask his own girlfriend to go with him. It was a little bit to obvious who would go with her.

" For a girl, Hell yeah " Sharpay stated for him " This is the dance were the girl can show up in a fancy dress with the guy she got asked to go with. Troy, this is more then a dance "

" Shit! "

* * *

They only had two classed after lunch. And after her last one, she was supposed to get a lift home with Troy. Right now she didn't want to talk to him. But she didn't find Ryan or Sharpay. She had to walk home, it wasn't far, but the thing was she could call her dad. But the question were, how to explain why her so called boyfriend did drive her home. No, she didn't want to ruin that little façade, not until she had spoken to Troy. Walking down the stairs out side school to the main road. She saw couples asking each other out to the dances, was it some kind of punish Gabriella day? Every where she looked, it seemed to remind her about she didn't have a date to the dance. She the head cheerleader, didn't get asked by her boyfriend to go to the dance. She wanted to scream it all out. Why oh why did guys have to be so stupid? 

" Hi! " The blue car pulled up in front of her. She just gave the driver a quick look, then turned around to walk home " Gabbs? " He called after her, driving slowly, in her walking speed " Gabbs? " He repeated " Come on I give you a lift home, please " She stooped, so did the car beside her. The engine died, it took her a moment before she looked at him. He sat there, just a few feet a way. Sure she had told her dad he had some faults, but this. How should she explain this, ha?

It wasn't really about telling her dad, it was about her. Telling herself that she could love him.

" What? " She asked kind of bitchy. She couldn't help herself, she was angry at him.

" Want to talk? " He offered as he opened the door.

" Talk? "

" You want something else? " Oh, he tried to be funny.. " Okey, maybe not "

" Maybe not "

" Gabbs, please, I can buy you a coffee " She looked back at the building known as the school. She took the step and closed the door to the road and he drove off to their favorite café. Walking in the bells told every one someone walked inside, not that the people actually cared about it. They had coffee or food in front of them. They took a table next to the window and order coffee and cake. Tory on the other hand ordered a big hamburger. She could never understand were he put all the food he was eating, he did look any fatter.

" Like what you see? " He asked with a cocky smile.

" If I got the receipt, can I return it? " She asked the sarcasm got him back to earth.

" Okey, got the point " He said in a defeated sound.

" Good! " She got her coffee and cake long before Troy got his food. Not that she could drink her coffee right a way, it was way to hot.

" I'm really sorry, Gabbs. I didn't think it was that important to every girl on campus " He tried to explain himself and his forgotten reason.

" Well, it is not that very often it happens you know "

" No, Sharpay kind of pushed that in " He meant his ached cheek.

" She kicked your arse? "

" No my cheek "

" Good Girl! " She said with out emotion, Troy just looked at her annoyed. She really didn't like this, the thing between them. Could the guy give her the excuse and then make every thing better?

" Yeah, right. I already said I'm sorry " He plead

" Yeah, sure Goldie! " She rolled her eyes " You know, we wouldn't be her if you had asked me to that stupid dance " She nearly screamed out. The voice died a bit as the waiter came with Troy's order.

" Well, I guess, right now you will say no. Taking it from your temper " He said grumpy, Gabriella lost her grip around her spoon. " Okey, bad move " Gabriella was losing it soon if he didn't make it all better.

" You think? Seriously Troy! You said, I'm not like any other guy you've meet " She made a half attempt to imitate Troy's voice " But right now, you act like any other idiot I've ever meet "

" Gabbs, I'm really sorry. What more is it to say? I can't really take it back now can I, everyone heard it " He stated the obvious " I will ask you to the winter dance, but right now " He looked at her " Is sure as hell not the right time. Your pissed, I'm, well, I don't know how I feel. But if I give you a lift home, will you consider a night in with me tomorrow? "

" Yeah, I'll think about it "

* * *

Gabriella was laying on the bed. Her parents were out, left a note telling her they were out for the day. Not home before ten, mum showing dad the town. 

Yeah, right!

Gabriella didn't quite believe that it was as innocent as they tried to make it appear. Hell, she had seen her parents get together and break up her entire life, right now. It looked like they were on their way to get together again. She had her boxers with 'Hello Kitty' print over butt, a T-shirt with a cute unicorn on a rainbow. So girlish she could get with two braids on each side of her head.

She just wanted to be someone else for the moment, lying there with her math she hadn't done since she skipped it tot talk to Ryan yesterday as her phone started to play Christina Augilera. Reaching for it the display's red letters spelled

_TROY_

Just that second it hited her. 'Shit! Shit!'

" Hi! " She answered the phone jumping up from the bed and walking over with her books to her desk. 'Don't be mad! Plz don't be mad!' She begged inside, not realising she almost crushed her pencil in the process.

" Hi, Babe! " He didn't sound to angry " So we're even now? " She rolled her eyes

" Not even close " She smiled to herself, as she knew he rolled his eyes at the very moment were ever he where.

" So do you mind opening the door? Got popcorn and you favorite candy down here "

" Give me a minute " She pushed the red button, rushing over to the mirror. Losing her braids and swished T-shirt to a new one with a different print on it. As she got down the stairs she tried to make her braids history. Jumping he last steps into the hall.

" Hi and welcome to the Montez Manor! " She joked as she let him inside her house. Troy standing there in jeans and his basketball T-shirt looking like he always did, handsome, she could also add sexy sometimes. But you couldn't really see his good looking abs in this shirt, so one point down, a funny voice said in her head.

" Well, thank you " He made a funny attempt to a bow, only making Gabriella laugh at him. Getting up he gave her a kiss, good what had it been, 27 hours since last time.

Well, she didn't really count them but something like that.

When he finally broke lose, she didn't want him to stop really. He picked up a bunch of roses, big ones. In different colors as yellow, pink, red and blue ones. Must have been at least twenty of them, she sure was surprised by them and a chocolate box, red with a golden ribbon around it tied in a beautiful bow. He surely hadn't made that one. She was stunned, really stunned and happily surprised.

" So Gabriella, will you go with this clumsy basketball jerk as your date to the winter dance? " He asked a bit more serious then his face said he was. Gabriella smelled the roses like the bull did on Christmas, she didn't quite remember his name at the moment. Looking Troy in the eye's he really was sorry for forgetting her. She smiled and dragged him inside.

" I'll think about it! "

**Morning after**

Troy woke up in, not his bed.

Blinking a few times he saw the light colored wall, definitively not his room no. But as a brunette was walking in through the door with a blanket around her body trying to dry her hair he knew were he where. Gabriella's bed.

" Morning! " She said when she realised he was awake

" If your looking for your boxers, I'll think they are on the other side " She gave him a nod to the other side of the bed as she walked to her walk in wardrobe. He didn't know what the time was so he just laid back on the bed almost falling asleep again. Not much for sleep, he was brutally awoken by Gabriella throwing herself over him. She was halfly dressed in jeans and bra. She was straining him with her wheat hair down in his face.

" If you want the shower, you better get up now before my mum takes it " She smiled down at him kissing him again. Jumping of the bed she reached for a blanket throwing it at him

" Get up, Lazy ass! "

" Lazy? You didn't think that last night " He said and honestly he didn't think she heard him. She obviously did as she looked at him flushing " I'm going I'm going " He tried to get pass her in the door, almost impossible. The only way seemed to be to take her with him. Which he did, a screaming Gabriella over his shoulder on the way to the bathroom.

But as he was on his was to reach for the knob, the door opened. A older version walked out, Gabriella's mother, Anne. Looking them up and down. Or rather up, at what was Gabriella's butt. With a confused look on her face, could almost have paid for it.

" Troy let me down. Now " She could hear her daughter laugh from his shoulder. He just turned around, hoping Gabriella's feats didn't hit her mum

" Oh, Hi, mum! " He heard her laugh

" Eh, Troy let me down " He didn't listen to that ear

" Mum, Tell him! " He just heard Anne laugh. Walking pass him, turning around.

" Well, I think Gabriella found someone to get her some problem " She smiled.

" Aye, aye ma'am " Troy made a fake salute towards her.

" ...and with humor " She added pleased.

" Troy, seriously if you don't let me down you won't get any breakfast " Troy rolled his eyes as he walked into the bathroom, she couldn't take his breakfast away from him.

* * *

" Hey Amber, wait up! " The shocked girl turned around to see Gabriella trying to catch her. Knowing how hard it was to run in high heals. 

" Hey Gabby! " She said with a hug " What'z up? "

" Well, I heard you got a date to the dance, and you didn't tell me " Gabriella tried to act as casually as she could, Amber didn't notice what she was after and just shocked her head.

" Well, your partlly right " Amber admitted grabbing her books tighter. Gabriella looking at her she wanted more facts now.

" So? Who? When? And the most important in the matter, what was you answer? " Gabriella played a smaller detective, Amber only laughed at her. As they kept walking down the hall.

" Well, there were two from the football team like three days ago " Gabriella thought her hopes were blown away, poor Ryan " But I turned them down. To be honest with you, I'm waiting for someone to ask me. Don't think is gonna happen though " Gabriella's head flew up.

" Whom might that be then, ey? " She jokily pushed her friend in the side.

" Well believe it or not. But Evans isn't that kind of shy and quite sister adoring as you might think " Gabriella wanted to jump six feet in the air. She hited a jackpot today.

" Finally! " Just happened to slip out from her mouth.

" What? Gabbs? " Amber looked at her, confused. She hadn't seen the show that had been over Gabriella's face as she spoke.

" Nothing " She said a little bit to quick, just as Amber was to ask her some more " Ey, wasn't that Kelsi. Gotta' go! " She almost run away from her friend, who just stopped and looked at her runaway friend. She didn't get it. Gabriella run down the hall, ran until the corner when she tried to recall where she could find Ryan now. She gave up, she had no idea. Cell phone, what a miracle, she loved the little thing. Down the list, down to the letter E as in Evans. There she still had his number.

" Come on, come on " She had exactly five minutes to the next class.

" Ryan! "

" Hi, meet me up on the roof. I got news " She then hung up, hoping he would actually be there, he was a guy after all. When she got up the stairs she was surprised to see he had bitten her there.

" Hi! What's the emergency? "Gabriella just had to catch her breath.

" Amber! " Ryan's happy face disappeared and he looked very old all off a sudden.

" What's going on with her? " He asked trying to act cool and stuff.

" She wants you to ask her to the dance, she turned the football jerks down " She jumped up and down happily, looking at Ryan's face as it's meaning came to him. Finally he looked happy.

Finally!

* * *

**Yeah the newest chapter of Let's play a game...**

**TBC-->**

**Review plz**

**Love **

**S**


	16. Chapter 16

**Will Ryan ask Amber out to the dance and what are Gabriellas dad up to? Huuummm good quastions, what about some answers eh?**

**Here comes a new chapter of Let's play a game... -->**

**P.S Review what you think on this one... Review!**

* * *

Gabriella should been walking on clouds. She didn't.

Walking down the hall she knew, people would look at her differently in just four weeks. She was nervous, hey, she liked it as it were and now her world would be turned up side down all over again. Wasn't too sure if she would like it.

" Hey! A penny for your thoughts? " Gabriella awoke from her thoughts quickly as Sharpay came walking with her, together with her accessory, Zeke.

" Don't think you haven't heard it before "

" Still nervous? "

" As hell. Literally! " Sharpay turned her around as they had dropped their books and stuff on a nearby bench. Looking her in the eye, Gabriella knew this would be a lecture again.

" I can tell you from personal experience. It's not that bad, you don't see me with paparazzi around the building. And yet, I happen to have a world famous model to a mum. " Gabriella raised her eyebrow and took a deep breath to imitate Sharpay on the subject.

" Well, you didn't disappear for, well let's see here, six or eight months. That would be the difference "

" And add her dad " They heard Zeke voice say from where he was seated next to them, watching as if it were a TV commercial.

" Yeah, that too! "

" Well, you'll have us with you. Can't be that bad! " Sharpay laid her arm around Gabriella's shoulder. Gabriella just laughed and as if on an order or something she saw Troy and Chad enter the hallway from one of the homerooms. Hearing the high voice of Ms Darbus. Chad looked quite amused about something, making fun of Troy the whole way towards them. There they were, she had been looking for him. He kind off pushed Sharpay aside to have Gabriella for himself. Hugging her after a long, quite like something called drama queen, kiss. Yeap still loved him like hells fire.

" You know cannibalism isn't legal in this state, Mate!" They heard Chad joke on the side next to Zeke and Jason. The normal group where finally together. Except for Kelsi, who called in sick today.

" Yeah, remember that when you eat Taylor up tonight, ey? " Troy shot back at Chad who actually shut up, he didn't have so much to say on the subject further. Gabriella and Sharpay just looked at the boy and shocked their heads, what else to do?

" So are you guys in after school? " Sharpay asked them all standing there. They all nodded except Jason, with the excuse that he had to look at Kelsi.

What a boyfriend!

**After School **

It was Gabriella, Sharpay, Amber, Taylor and Tessie by the pool. Looking through the sunglasses, they could se the boys playing basketball. Even though that Ryan was more of an actor he actually after a few tries made a point for his team, or what ever they had. It was just so calm and comfortable right now, no clouds on any ones sky and Zeke was a marvellous chef . No one could question that when he called though the glass doors out to the Evans garden that he was done with his in five. A hint for Tessie to get to work with the table, she would just take three minutes to get done.

But what the?

It could hurt with two extras right. It would be the last day of real warm and sunny day for a while. It couldn't be to bad to spend it with friends.

Gabriella just shuted her eyes for a second. And suddenly she awoke from two pair of hands holding her hands and feet in firm grip. Every one around her was laughing, no they wouldn't? or?

" I am going to KILL YOU TROY BOLTON! " She screamed when she got out of the pool. Chad who had held her by her feet was almost dying form laughing, so it was no hard game to push him in the pool. He was still laughing when his head plopped up from the water again. Running after Troy she finally got him by his waist as he run, they both lost their grip on the stones they had been running on. With a yell of surprise they both fell into the pool again. She laughed as she swam towards Troy and kissed him. Just to drown him again for the last time. When he came up to the surface once more it was with a lot of water for her.

" You so had that one coming! " He breathed out as they stood in the same blanket a few minutes later.

" I did? " She asked still trying to catch her breath " Why? "

" You were sleeping when I kissed you " He said with a dangerous look in his eyes. Gabriella only laughed once more.

" Well, I'm not sleeping now "

XoXoXoXo

" So Gabriella, have you decided on a dress yet? " Sharpay and Amber asked on the same time. Gabriella was seated in Troy's knee feeding him with some strawberries. Smiling at them both she shock her head.

" No, but I'm going to ask mum to help me " The both girls rolled their eyes at her comment, made her giggle slightly.

" I can't believe how marvellous it would be to have a mum like yours " Taylor breathed out as she took a sip from her glass.

" Well, it sure has some positive moments " Gabriella Laughed as Troy tried to get her attention back to him.

* * *

" Troy can you stop using my bathroom! " Gabriella yelled through the door. As her dad walked pass her to the guestroom and gave her an odd look. She just rolled her eyes at him. 'Yeah, she was together with a girl sometimes' Which made Gabriella laugh every time he whispered it to her now. As he had walked in to his room Troy's head popped out through the door. 

" What? Couldn't been more then what? five minutes, six topp! " He said looking like a puppy dog in his face.

" Sometimes I think you say your parents are away just to use my bathroom " She joked as she leaned against the wall.

" Yeah, I know your bathroom are so much white… "

" Shut up! Come on " She dragged him with her to her bedroom. She turned around from the door, just making sure that it was locked, just to see Troy lying on the bed. Looking at her with a look she couldn't quite remember seeing before.

" You know? " He started as Gabriella slowly walked over to the bed. Like a tiger started to crawl up to his face " Last time you were standing at the door like that, you walked away " Gabriella only smiled down on the boy beneath her. Kissing him first, don't want to ruin the moment right! She was strangling him as she pulled herself up sitting on his stomach looking at him, looking back up at her. She kind of liked it right now.

" Well, I told you 'the girl suppose to be on top' " She said, clearly remembering the night at Chad's early in the school year. When she had been pissed at 'Bolton' and was playing with him, ended up falling for her own rules and falling head over heels in love with the Golden boy.

" You want to be on top? " He asked with a devilish smile playing on his lips. Gabriella nodded, what ever may let it come over her. She didn't care. She heard the car driving away from the drive in. Knowing they were alone, she didn't care. She loved it!

She loved Troy.

* * *

After the normal show between her mum and dad by the dinner table, Gabriella took Troy outside. He had basically lived in her house this week. His mum and dad were out of town and Anne had invited him over. Not knowing he would stay the entire week, not that Gabriella's mother hated the young man. On the contrary, she liked the show between the younger people that seemed to be all the time. 

There had been a huge difference between Troy and her daughters ex boyfriend, and she liked that. Even Gabriella's father Mike had approved to his daughters new relationship. The four of them had played basketball the whole day before. That had been a great day for them all. What to say, right now Gabriella and Troy's relationship were great. Now it was only four days to the winter dance.

Gabriella had still no dress, the only dark thing on Gabriella's over all pink sky.

She couldn't find the perfect one.

Sharpay had already found hers, pink with practically nothing to hide her back. It was beautiful when she had showed it for them two days ago. She and Kelsi had been invited to see what she had bought on her trip to Las Vegas. Kelsi had ordered one last week, Amber had called her earlier today saying that she had found the perfect one for her. She was the last one. Not even the hot chocolate with melted marshmallows made that feeling go away. The night seemed to be one of the few now when you didn't need an entire wardrobe to be out side.

An oversized polo and a blanket and you could be outside for more then an hour. Troy still spoke about the game she hadn't been on. She had to be with some of the girls visiting Marie on the hospital. Half the squad had been there. They were close now, even with the younger girls. So she hadn't been at the away game. But she never thought when she asked about the game, she would get every single detail. Right now some poor kid had been pushed over the side line. Gabriella only rolled her eyes and looked up to the sky. It wasn't clear but she could still make out some of the images in the sky. Like the little bear, she always seemed to find that one easily. Even in Chicago she could pick it out from the clouded sky and all the smoke filling the streets. It was like it was calling for her. She had the blanket over her legs as her polo were from her mother closet, she didn't feel it in her legs, but defiantly in her nose. Troy's looked like he was playing Rudolf the red nose deer.

He looked very cute.

Troy her little moron, didn't have a polo like her or a blanket over his now pretty cold legs.

* * *

As Troy fell asleep very early, as he had been training a lot that day. She was seated on her couch, watching his sleeping form in her bed. Wearing her Hello Kitty boxer and shirt she walked on her toes down to the kitchen, only to find her mother sitting by the table. A lot of sketches in front of her, a lot of fabrics and a cup of coffee she guessed. 

" Morning? " She asked with a tiered smile.

" Yeah, right! " Gabriella just walked over to the fridge and took out the juice " What are you doing this late? "

" You don't think I've seen your face sweetie? " Her mother asked as she took her seat on the other side of the table " I am trying to fix you a dress " Gabriella dropped her jaw, looking at her mother that was serious.

" You kidding? " Gabriella didn't believe her. She had been joking when she said she were relaying on her mother to make it for her. Never did she think she would be up this late and sketch on ideas for her daughter. And she had huge deliver to Dior once more, and that took almost all of her time. Gabriella had been surprised when she had agreed to play basketball with them the other day.

" No, I'm quite serious Gabby " She said looking at her over her reading glasses " I have seen that you've been looking around and in that favorite catalogue of yours. And I was a little bit sad when you didn't ask me for help " She admitted, almost making Gabriella feeling guilty about it 2 So I decided I would make a few choices for you to pick from " She said with a final smile.

" Mum!?! " Gabriella shocked her head " I don't know what to say " She was truly shocked and stunned by the whole thing. Finally realizing she wasn't dreaming she became curious about all the pages laying over the table. Picking some of them up she watched them. They had all the same similar theme, winter and snowflakes " They were marvellous. Mum, these are great. You planning a wedding? " She joked.

" Not yet... You like them? "

" I love them mum. I can't wait until Saturday " She smiled at her mother " OooOh, I love this one! "

* * *

**The Dance**

The gym had been transformed into a winter landscape with white fabric and white tables and chairs. Glitter trees at the entrance feeling like a entering a snow filled winter wonderland. Music this early where low and romantic as the first couples had arrived a half an hour ago. The tables had been decorated with white roses and purple lilies, and some silver decorating around every plate. The names of every student were placed by the glasses, taken the professors three weeks to make it perfect.

As Kelsi and Jason walked in the entire gym stopped for a brief second to see who entered as a speaker spoke their names. Kelsi in a full length deep red dress with a golden earrings and a nicely hairdo that had taken almost more then an hour to make this perfect. The photo was taken to their left after the entrance with white glittery trees in the background with a bow making a frame on the photo with the year in golden numbers.

Smiling towards the camera, they only had to wait a minute before Chad and Taylor entered the gym. Taylor in a black silver dress, with no jewelry, as her neck line was as one, with silver décor. Her hair straight with a few warm curls down at the end. Chad seemed to be shining beside her, dated for more then three weeks, had to be a record for them both. Chad who, unlike Jason, matched his girlfriend perfectly with a dark shirt underneath his jacket. Jason who were stricter with a white one, very originally.

Ryan and Amber entered, really made the whole gym stop breathing. For a lot of them in there, it was an unlikely match. And Amber wore a knee length dress in a cream almost yellow colored dress. With her hair curled up and pulled together with a few lose strays in her face. She was and had always been a lot of guys wet dream for many years. And the fact that it was Ryan escorting her in to the dance was a chock since none of them had told more then their friends who the other one were. Ryan well, he looked like a kitten falling down into the cream.

Right after them the came a lot of couples, but they all had to wait until eight o'clock.

To wait for the two outstanding couples, Sharpay and Zeke, Gabriella and Troy. As the clock in the gym said it were eight o' six, when the drama queen herself entered the arena. Her pink dress with no back, stones glitter the neckline and the front o f her dress. Sharpay looked like a pink diamond in the right light at the entrance, and with her genes she hadn't need that much of make up of hairdo. She was after all East High's queen. Zeke in a good looking smoking with out a tie, looked just as stunning as his girlfriend.

It was like the twin Evans both had pulled out the breath out of the gym. Over done it both of them.

Sharpay smiled and waved her hand to the crowd that it was now in there. As they walked down the stairs down to get photographed the other East High super couple walked in. Troy and Gabriella didn't give East High a chance to breath between them and Sharpay and Zeke.

The both high society girls were stunning.

And Troy made every girl in the room wanting to be Gabriella position. Gabriella had fallen for one of her mothers dresses for Dior, it was marvellous, almost like a slimed wedding dress. White with crystal stones around the neckline, a bare back as Sharpay and a polo like ending up in her neck, her hair half up and half lose made her face look a lot more sexy and wild then the dress that called out for a woman. It's crystals ended before it had reached her breasts and had a restart by her waist and was now more spread as the seemed to fall down like a waterfall down her dress.

It was a masterpiece, signed Anne Montez.

Troy dressed more casual not all tied up with ties or buttons. It had a more street felling over him, this costume also signed by Anne Montez new line for H&M.

Now, the whole elite was together, and of course placed by the same table, in the middle. As Troy had behind Gabriella's back had learned Slow Fox with her dad, as she had said she actually loved to dance like that. As the music started with a slow perfect song for a slow fox, he asked her to dance.

In what became a spot light dance. With only one couple dancing on the floor, in perfect sync. When Zeke had found the pattern in the patter, he took Sharpay by the hand and led her out to dance. The two couple seemed to be taken from a fantasy fairytale.

* * *

**Oh yeayeh the dance, the beautiful finale! Oh, I just love these dances just to say it in small words... anyhow **

**Let me know what you think... SooooOoo PLZ Review this one!!!! I love to know what yah guys think...**

**Love **

**S**


	17. Authors Note

**Okey so I'm just gonna say a few words here on the end off this little story! **

**I love all of you whom have read this piece I have called Let's Play A Game! **

**You have been reading it and You guys have given me pointers and happy notes I could smile at.**

** This was tha last REAL chapter of Lets play a game, I will fallow it up with a Prologue soon! And I can tell you all that I have a new story on the way from High School Musical, and if you loved this one You will love that one to! Promise!**

**Love S**

**TBC ---> For the End of the Troyella Story of love in HSM!**

**Love lOve loVe lovE Love**


End file.
